Excuse To Find
by buloy
Summary: His excuse: she was a high school student. Her excuse: No more heart breaks. The Problem? She just turned eighteen. KyoRen One Sided/Snippets of ShoKyo & Rein/Kyo.
1. Commencer

My first Skip Beat Ficcie! Well actually I am truly hooked on the Emperor of the Night *-nosebleeds-* I'm really surprised Kyoko haven't jumped him yet. -.- Well I hoped you all enjoy this little shot of my take on this couple!:) And I would have loads of fun poking at Ren's hormones, ohohoho! On the side note, I tweaked it a little bit and taking place around right after Kyoko turned seventeen (see manga chapters 115-120) and Ren had to film a movie overseas. Again critcisms, suggestions and advices are much loveth!:) Further explanations at the end of this chappie :3

NewsFlash: Skip Beat now on Anime! 10/28/08

**Excuse to Find**

**Stage One: Commencer**

Summary: His excuse: she was a high school student. Her excuse: No more heart breaks. The Problem? She just turned eighteen. Can he keep her hands off her? KyoRen One Sided/Snippets of ShoKyo.

* * *

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

* * *

Shrouded in white puffs of clouds and rushing wispy winds created moisture at the clear window pane of the plane, obscuring his vision of a land never forgotten. Little droplets of water webbing and winding about the surface of the otherwise smooth plate, twining themselves together as it formed little patterns spiraling downward, downward, downward and towards the edge.

It had been…almost a year in a half.

A year in a half of working overseas for an epic movie...or rather, a _trilogy _movie that nearly drained half of his life (not that it already wasn't, he mused).

He sighed dejectedly, slumping further in his seat in boredom, and admittedly, exhaustion. But to the untrained eye, he was merely reclining rather gracefully. Of course, nothing less they'd take him for. A professional, a prodigy, a picture of perfection by which no one would ever dare think less of him.

He was just…finally glad he was home.

_Home. _

To most, it was associated with coming home to a family, a group of friends, a warm house and a ready meal. But to him…home means—

"Kyoko…I miss you so much."

A fine brow twitched, annoyance clearly mirrored at his window as Tsuruga Ren didn't dare glanced at his companion…a rather annoying one too.

Not to mention his manager even managed to put on the fake and mocking look when it came to her (more like when it comes to guessing about his thoughts of her) and completing the statement with heart-filled eyes (really, like otaku heart-filled eyes) and disgustingly blushing cheeks. He wondered if the elder male somehow had too much free 'drinks' in his system.

"I bet that's what you're thinking." Yashiro nodded gaily at his silence which proves the current thoughts of his charge. Really, it was all over his face and it wasn't hard to figure out what "that look" was for, especially now that they were coming back after almost a year and a half of separation. The older man admired the young actor for his patience…let alone the feelings that he kept buried underneath an exterior of cool and collected professionalism.

"And what exactly," it was a futile and fairly stupid attempt on his part to ask why, but Ren wasn't about to admit his thoughts or even give a chance to let his nosy manager triumphed over the fact that he _was_ thinking of her. "Makes you think that I was thinking about her?"

And when he turned to look, he was rewarded with the infamous 'like-I'm-buying-that' look of his manager, who successfully again pointed out his stupidity to question such an obvious subject without the use of words.

"You had this love struck look—"

"I do not." He rubbed at his face.

"Your face is slipping into that blissful—"

"Why don't you drink some more wine, eh?" the thousand watt smile, also translated to: leave-me-the-hell-alone smile was directed at his (maybe) inebriated manager.

"Don't change the subject, Ren." The exasperated sigh was accompanied with an eye roll, already immune and knowledgeable that that particular smile was nothing to be scared of, at least not _that_ smile.

'_Damn, he's sober.'_ The dark-haired male muttered to himself. He was half-wishing he really was drunk, that way his stupid manager wouldn't bother him and increase his already twisted anxiety that kept looping in and out of consciousness. Maybe he could chug a bottle down his throat and tie him up next to the cockpit or even duck tape his mouth—

"…see her and yet here you are! Wallowing in self-pity over things you've missed together. It really is sad that…"

"…"

"Ren, were you listening to me?" Yashiro gave him an annoyed look. A look that Ren often visualize to a mother haranguing her children, it almost amused him.

"Ren!"

"What?"

"Are you thinking of her, again?"

"No."

Really he wasn't. And he wasn't about to divulge him the details of his current…murderous thoughts on his meddlesome manager.

"Don't deny it." the bespectacled manager didn't know why of all people he had to serve such a difficult person! Every _normal_ male his age would be getting it over with and jumping at the idea of declaring their love for the girl of their dreams. Sadly, this wasn't the case for Tsuruga Ren.

"It is perfectly normal that you miss the girl you love." Yashiro nodded somberly with an all-knowing visage. "Why I think she'd be missing you too! Thinking back on it now…"

"Hn…"

He turned back towards his window, half-listening to Yashiro's rants and predictions of the on-goings and news that circulated in the past year. Although during their separation, they still kept in close touch, and he was _partly_ grateful (_partly_ because he once listened in on their conversation and hounded him every chance he could get when it involved her) to Yashiro on that.

The occasional mails were used for stories or happenings in their side of the planet. And warm little messages of comfort and encouragement was enough to put him through another day of work. Sometimes, in moments of complete abandonment, they would call each other at least once or twice a month, or even more when she desperately needed help on her acting skills. It always brought him great pleasure just by hearing her voice, the excited tones sometimes almost lulling him to sleep as if she was just right there. And the memory of her lending her lap to him for seemingly such a long time ago would resurface and give him a sense of happiness and relief.

While it filled him with joy to see that she would confide in him about advice in the showbiz world and the portrayal of her blinding trust and admiration, there was still that fearful and lingering doubt that that was all she thought of him.

A sempai.

And that never fails to prick at his heart whenever the thought occurred that she only calls him for purposes that clearly connects to the improvement of her own success. Of course, he was glad in helping her to develop her talent and rise in the showbiz world…but there was still that nagging thought that all that, all her work and dreams to become big one day was to someday…somehow, defeat _him_.

Fuwa Sho.

His name alone seemed a bigger significant than he, Tsuruga Ren of the big showbiz world. The mere mention of his name always, and never fails to bring her past, to change her demeanor to that of pure unadulterated determination of revenge.

Even though he had confronted her long ago for her purpose of entering the show business was sufficed enough that it was reasonable and honest, he still couldn't help but think that there was also more to it than doing for herself. And that includes proving herself better than Fuwa Sho.

But no matter, it wasn't like she would bump into him, at least not willingly, and there was no indication in the past year that she had met him again. And even if she did…even if she did, it was highly unlikely that it would make any impact. More or less, any encounters of him would just make it worse.

'_Or even strengthen that bind in her heart.'_ He mused. Ren was all too aware of Kyoko's fear. Her fright over letting anyone in, on what was once a loving and accepting heart now chained behind a dark and tall tower that fortified and barricaded anyone that dared knock or come through. One of the reasons why he hesitated to even try and "seduce" her in his own way was because it doesn't feel right…and because she was Kyoko.

The girl he truthfully and intensely cared for.

"Your face is slipping again." His fair-haired companion pointed out.

"Do you enjoy being my mirror or mocking me?"

"Both. But it's true!" Yashiro beamed happily! "Oh I'm so excited! I miss everyone so much! I've brought everyone a souvenir! Do you think they'd like it?"

"Hn."

"I can't wait until we land! Finally…the first think I'm going to do is eat some gyudon or maybe yakitori and sumonomo," the bespectacled man held an almost hopefully solemn look as light came down out of nowhere. "But more importantly! I'm excited how everyone had changed!" An evil glint came into his eyes, that alerted Ren too late.

"Kyoko surely had grown more beautiful." Yashiro inwardly laughed in glee as he envisioned himself to bait his brooding charge and start him off with a more excited flair at the prospect of seeing her again. He knew he was excited…but this was all layered with mounds of trepidation and uncertainty.

"She must've gotten more popular now. With all her talent and skill, I wouldn't be surprised if she got some lead role!"

"Yeah."

Yashiro froze, brows ticking. What the hell kind of reaction was that?

It was a resignation of acceptance…no, wait…_defeat_! He cringed back in disbelief. W-was this man…t-t-truly nervous to see her? Th-This was completely opposite effect of what he wanted! He expected Ren to…well, at least _express_ more than cool nonchalance about the matter, especially concerning his own love life.

Most love struck men would be yipping (okay yipping cannot be associated with Tsuruga Ren, but at least he wasn't saying it out loud) with anticipation to see the girl they love for such a loooong, long time! Alright maybe looooong time would be exaggerating it, but for a love sick man he should at least feel the effects of "separation makes the heart grow fonder" phrase, right?

Right?

"Can't you feel at least enthusiastic about coming home?" Yashiro gave up, hoping he'd just get his grip together before they land. There was no use teasing a bundled up nerves of a man.

"Mhm."

Leaving him to his thoughts, the dark-haired male propped his hands over the armrest and leaned again towards the window. Tiny specks of red lights visibly shown through the fog and haze that signaled their near landing, as the city loomed and grew closer and their plane to its designated place. Whirls of questions flooded his mind. He did thought of what she'd look like…he really was excited to see how much she had grown, but knowing her…she was still probably into fairies and magical lands.

A small smile flitted in his lips. No doubt…she hadn't changed, because that's the way she was…and how he loves her for. Innocent, naïve and—

"Ah! Oh yeah, hey Ren," Yashiro suddenly turned to him, "I know this may be late, but do you think we could stop by a gift shop in the airport?"

The younger male tipped his head in curiosity, "Why?"

"Well, I just remembered," his manager grinned nervously, "I was so caught up in buying souvenirs I forgot to buy Kyoko-chan a birthday present…" at this the taller male froze.

"I mean it had been like at least five months since her birthday and—"

"H-how old is she?"

He knew…but of course, there was no harm in playing dumb, right? I mean December 25th was after all, a universal date to remember. But since he was so busy with work and schedules, and he purposely ignored the matter, and it was forgotten.

A choir and orchestra of victory were played in Yashiro's head complete with Chopin No. 9. He really wasn't planning to shed some light in this little tidbit of info, but he just couldn't help but strive to push the young actor to take some romantic action. He knew that Ren didn't want to be reminded of _it. _While the occasion doesn't call for it now, he thought it would be easier and even better to tell him sooner than later, which would also give him an ample amount of time to digest and possibly prepare himself.

That and he was aching to tease him about her.

Besides, wasn't Ren the one who argued that she was just a high school girl? With that chain of adulthood and adolescence came unbound, Ren would have a hard time finding another excuse.

Yashiro didn't hesitate to announce the "joyful news."

"Why Ren, she's eighteen! I wouldn't have thought you'd forget!" his manager's voice dropped down an octave lower, practically brimming in his own revelation of events as the plane touched down. "In society's terms, an adult..."

At this…Ren groaned. This small piece of news did absolutely nothing to help his already frazzled nerves. He just hoped that, well…hoped that he'd still able to look at her with the same familiar professionalism of a sempai to kouhai terms.

He could do it.

He was a top notch actor.

So she turned eighteen, so what? Good for her. And what if the girl he pines for had presented herself available in "the market?" It wasn't like she's his property…like someone. He sneered at the thought of that blond, egomaniac fool of a musician. If Yashiro thought he was going to take the bait of "whisking her off her feet" just because she turned to a legal age, does not mean he could do so.

Tsuruga Ren will not fall into the trap of involving himself more intimately with Kyoko just because she was now an adult…and, dare he say it, fair play. Not that he was going to just 'play' her of course. He was a gentleman after all, and it would not do that he would _suddenly_ take interest in her (in the eyes of others) when he had already harbored long feelings of (real) love for her. He was determined to take things slowly but surely with Kyoko, and to carefully plant a seed of loving trust that he would not betray her like _that_ guy.

He was gambling with time, but it would be worth it in the end if she would return his love.

In short, he just need to find another excuse.

* * *

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

* * *

The residents of the Darumaya, which included the couple and their rather eccentric help was going through a relatively normal morn—

"! I'm laaate! I'mlateI'mlateI'mlateI'mlaaaaaateee!"

The couple simultaneously sipped their tea, as thudding noises seemingly fit for ten people were made by their only teenage tenant.

Yep, normal.

They have both grown accustomed to their young help over the years and had learned to grasp her different mood swings as something harmless and normal emotions for a girl her age. But all these years, she hadn't change a bit from her habits, and that was the way they wanted her to be. They had taken her in as if she was their own child, and both were grateful for the young lady's stay and devotion with them. Even when she's making enough money to live on her own, she had decided to stay and contribute what she could offer the couple and still manage to help around the restaurant.

A light breeze swept pass them as the blur of the young woman swiftly grabbed a toast from the table and waved a cheerful "Good morning!" to the couple.

"Ah, Kyouko you sure are early today," Midori-san commented with a knowing smile, but she knew that today was a special day.

"Mrhm ith isha speshaldai—"

"Kyoko."

"Sorry boss," raven locks swished fluidly over her shoulders ending at the small of her back, hazel eyes twinkling in sheepishly as she removed the toast from her mouth with a helping hand.

"I meant to say that it _is_ a special day!" Kyoko beamed, even her little devils were in unnaturally high spirits today as their demon god had—er their sempai was finally here. If the calendars and little notes all over her room marked "the Big Day" was any indication, this day was _truly_ exceptional.

She could not afford to be late. Or else…the first time they'd see each other and—

_"Is this how you treat a senpai? Coming in late to greet me after all I did for you even in my work overseas? What an ingrate."_

She could see it. The sweet-sugary coated smile under his demonic fangs and the—

"K-Kyoko?" Midori-san inquired the now tearful girl, with her hand outstretched in plea to some invincible force. She must've been in one of her…_phases_ yet again. It still never ceased to disturb them at times, though her husband seemed calm about it.

Snapping from her ominous reverie, Kyoko practically bolted out of the door in her haste to be the first one to greet her sempai in nearly eighteen months, (and avoid his wrath) shouting a quick "Thanks for the meal and I'll be going now!" to the Darumaya couple.

"She seems to be in such an elated mood today," Midori commented offhandedly as she watched the girl seemingly floating and skipping about with a trail of flowers and butterflies in her wake, her demeanor instantly changing in mere seconds. "This Tsuruga person must be really important."

"Ah, it's good for her."

"Mhm, to be in love at that age must give her tons of energy." The couple shared a knowing smile and wished for the younger lady and the lucky man the best for their blooming future as they started to prepare for the day's work.

Meanwhile, about a half a mile from the Darumaya restaurant, Kyoko sneezed and turned around with an almost horrified and alert look. Sensing the danger as intangible and undisruptive, the auburn-haired girl slowed her pace and reverted to her own mind of fantasies.

For long arduous months of her sempai's absence and his divine knowledge of acting skills she could barely get through. Although she was successful in her roles and finding her own style. What little communication they had over the past months were cherished and upheld in such reverence that the thought of learning from _the_ Tsuruga Ren again in the flesh was…miraculous.

The thought of someday acting in the same level as he almost filled her with a pleasant anticipation, but of course! A newbie like her still had a long road to go, for the meantime, she was just glad that they still both kept in touch even outside the world of acting. A reminiscent smile touched her lips. She was happy as long as he was there cheering her on or even scolding her reckless ways.

She was grateful for these little things, because in the end, Tsuruga Ren had helped her achieve the dream and goals she'd want for herself. Looking up and breathing in the busy city air, and today, things would prove to be even more pleasant and she wanted to be there to welcome him home and thank—

Looking up wasn't such a good idea as the large city building clock bared the hour of the day.

9:52

Ren would be in LME at 10:00.

Oh no.

Hair freezing up in mixture of shock, fear, excitement and a combination of surging adrenaline, the (used to be) composed young woman sprinted with an insanely amount of speed, scurrying past any obstacles and frightened passersby.

"Nooooo! I'm laaate!"

* * *

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

* * *

He blamed the president.

Blinding flashes of lights that were like a miniature suns, kept its sporadic and irritating snaps and clicks to his "homecoming" entrance back _home_. He already had enough from yesterday night's almost red carpet event with all of the reporters from different TV and radio stations waiting for his arrival to get the latest scoop and to welcome the most successful and famous actor of Japan after a year and a half of production of a big-hit film overseas.

He was tired, sleepy, and annoyed.

But President Lory thought that his homecoming _must_ be fit for a "king." Complete with a damn parade and band inside LME (and was that an exotic animal?) for his entrance and even allowing the reporters stationed in the entry way…along with hordes of screaming fans.

Ren smiled his "killer" smile to his audience, in which some practically fainted.

No one but those very close to him new that it was a dangerous smile.

He wanted to kill the president.

Maybe when they're alone in his freaking room he could shove that cane of his up his—

"Reeen! I loovee youu! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

"Look here! Ren!"

"Here, here!"

"How was the filming overseas?"

"Any news on how and when this big-hit movie will come out?"

"Ren! Did you find a special someone overseas?"

"Ren! They say you're up for a new film again this year, what do you think of it?"

The cacophony of noises and the ringing of his name to some mundane question drummed from one ear to the other as he stopped at some distant call and waited…listened to—

"Ren, what's wrong?" the worried voice of his manager came from afar as he strained to hear.

"-_ga-san_!"

Something…somewhere… He would know that voice. That warm familiar tone, the soft, gentle but with underlying firmness when determined- a unique voice.

"—_sruga-san_!"

He didn't care if Yashiro laughed at him for this. Being attuned and almost poetic to the girl enough to the point that he could identify her to voice out of the thousand screaming fans and flurry of questions being shot at him in an incoherent speed, but that one voice held a memory, a face, a—

Normally in most love scenes there would be a handsome man (check) walking—no _striding _gracefully with an air of nobility and charisma (check). There would be a light road way and sparkles and glittering stars in his wake (check). The background of the scene is a lovely shade of pink and red, symbols of love (check). And he, Tsuruga Ren would turn around with a flutter of sakura petals, with a dazzling and expectant smile as the wind gently caressed his hair over his face, as he stopped and pivoted to take the girl he loves in his arms.

Check. Check. Check.

Well…screw that.

"_Tsu-ru-ga-saaaaaaan_…"

Within that twenty feet radius…Kyoko had miraculously (syn: frighteningly) made her own Moses' Roadway…only this time, there were piles of (cursed) fan girl bodies that toppled and littered the once teeming entryway.

Unfortunately…Tsuruga Ren didn't expect whether her version of getting his attention were for better or worse. It did shatter the "Forever Amour" moment though. And amidst the chaos and frantic fans and reporters, there was no better way for her to have his complete focus...on the _woman_ that stood in front of him.

"K-K-Kyoko-chan?" his manager only managed to stutter for him in speechlessness and disbelief.

* * *

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

* * *

Gaaahhh! Unfaaaiiirr! I dunno why I have such a long first chappie. Weird. -.- Anyways! I hoped you enjoyed! I know it's not much for now 'cuz it seems like I'm re-attaching some old ties to the manga just so I could put some grounds on where the plot of this fic stands. Now for some (vague) explanations!

As for Ren going overseas…I have no idea much of the timeframe to make movies, but I just snipped in there and said it was some kind of trilogy movie, and hopefully I would incorporate the why's and how's that came about the 18month leave, but I am going to make it as logical as possible, by which I am debating on including his parents for the reason. But as for where it was filmed, I would decide between hmmm…in Europe and the Americas…it was adventure! (oh and he was doing that BJ film too…yeah). And Ren would still look smexified X3!

For Kyoko I left them at the scene around a month before Ren leaves for this movie and she came to do that "Natsu" role, and from there she started appearing in a few scenes and working her way up, but in the long run she met some very famous directors (OC's of mine later) by which I'm planning to have her do some break out movie later…but details for that are surprise! ;3 Also her appearance is very much like the opening song in the anime, though I figured the way like the one she did the angel in Sho's PV. And I made up the Darumaya couples first names cuz it's not in the manga. -.-

In the whole of things, I would make Ren some kind of…well, let's just say he'd be struggling to keep in his Emperor Night façade from breaking out in front of Kyoko. So I am guaranteeing you all that I'd make some heavy fluff and torture to poor Ren dealing with still innocent Kyoko. Also… yes snippets of Sho/Kyo are in pending, and throw in some surprise appearance for Reino too! But that's all, I'm zipping out for now!

Any questions, you know where to find me! (666th Seventh depth of Hell and dropping, FTWUpdateNow Ave.) I'm buddies with Kyoko's devils. XD Crap, I think this A/N had said enough, so yeah! Chappie two, soon: Goodbyes and Hellos.

…I love reviews… -.-


	2. Hellos and Goodbyes

_Meet me in outer space  
We could spend the night, watch the earth come up  
I've grown tired of that place, wont you come with me  
We could start again  
How do you do it, make me feel like I do  
How do you do it, it's better than I ever knew _

_Stellar_, Incubus

* * *

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

* * *

Something never changed, and President Lory Takarada's "hobby" of cosplaying and strutting around with unimaginably ridiculous outfits and themes was something Ren hoped he grew out of.

Apparently not.

He squirmed in his seat as a man wearing traditional samurai robes and two deadly looking blades offered him tea. It was bad enough that he wasn't able to talk to his kouhai...

_**"Tsu-ru-ga-saaaaan..."**_

_"K-Kyoko?" his manager barely managed to stutter in surprised and he just stood there agape like a fish out of water. She, of course still had the same creepy countenance and rather eccentric look, but it was totally incongruous to the girl he used to know._

_Because she no longer looked like that girl._

_"Ts-Tsuruga-senpai," she gulped a lung full of air, palms on her knees as she controlled her breathing while still managing to menace her way through the crowd. Straightening herself, Kyoko quickly wiped the sweat from her brow, her face aglow, and an adorable flush of red colored her cheeks while her long waist-length hair swayed from an invincible breeze as she brushed back her bangs to greet her senpai with a dazzling smile. _

_"Thank goodness I made it in time!"_

—

Not.

"Ren-" the raven-haired actor snapped out of his reverie and settled his glare at the president. He was so close, soooo close to reaching out to her and identify if she was real or not. But sadly, he was pulled out of the fray as photographers swarmed and attacked from all sides, drowning the only person he wanted to see.

"Reeeeeeeeeeen!" the president childishly attached himself to his arm, "Oh my boy is home!!" Lory boomed excitedly, his gold bracelets jingling from every movement as he continued to nuzzle his nose at the perturbed actor's arms.

"Ah, it's good to be back, kachou." he feigned a smile.

He knew that Lory Takarada missed him very much (proof of his voice messages numbered three times a day), and had been very watchful of him, especially that he had broadened his talents beyond Japan. Ren didn't doubt the president was worried about his acting abilities, particularly his skills to incorporate romantic scenes. Lory still didn't approve of him acting on a drama with too much romantic innuendos, but Dark Moon was an exception he made to challenge the raven-haired actor.

Lory pulled away from him suddenly, face serious and ashen, as he stood up pointing an accusatory finger at Ren, "What kind of greeting is that? After a year and half of separation from your nest and you come back with such an attitude! You didn't change at all!!"

"Ah...hai?" a confused stare further infuriated the president as he turned back with a swish of his silk kimono.

"And to think you've loosen up in America," Lory rolled his eyes, mumbling under his breath "I give up, there's no hope for someone like you."

Ren chuckled half-heartedly, "Did you really expect me to change?"

"Of course! It's one of the reasons I allowed you to frolic in the West!" a spotlight suddenly turned to the president out of nowhere, "Besides the fact that your popularity had boosted because of the movie, _you_—!" Again with the finger, and a flurry of snowflakes rained down on him to take effect with his next words.

"You still remain _boring_, Tsuruga Ren!"

Normally, if it were a year and a half ago, Ren could've frozen in shock, shame and overall reaction of a failed actor, but this time, the raven-haired actor simply sipped his tea with dull eyes.

Lory's mouth dropped open. His greatest plan of all plans have succeeded, and with future benefits!

"You'-you've—!! You have a woman!"

If he was any less of an elegant professional, the tea would've spurted painfully from his nose, but as such, he was Tsuruga Ren so he decided a burn to his throat was enough to save his dignity.

"W-what-" he smoothed his surprise with a cough, "do you mean by that?"

Seriously, how did the president conclude his lack of interest of the subject and connect it to him having an affair?

"Ren! Tell me! The feelings, you're method of woos, and the heart palpitations you received in seeing her! Loving her and—"

"Kachou, did you really allow me to feature a movie overseas for something like that?" Ren shook his head in nonchalance, slightly amused at the direction of the elder man's thoughts. Although he knew that Takarada was mostly interested about his love life which disturbed and rather annoyed him to an extent. "I'm too busy to even think about someone else—"

"Impossible! There are a plethora of women in that movie, and I will not believe that none of them had at least fell in love with you!!" if possible, Lory rose higher from his standing position.

Ren heaved a sigh. There really was no use telling him that he didn't meet with another woman, let alone 'fell in love' with any of his co-stars.

"Tch, you truly are boring Ren." the elder man sat down abruptly, motioning for one of his servants as they brought his favorite tobacco.

"It is better than making trouble for you, ne?"

"Yes, but a few flings and scandals here and there could at least juice up your rather dry life," the president took a blind stab at his love-life just to get a reaction from him, and lo and behold a slight twitch of the actor's lips quickly alerted the elder man's suspicion.

"Ah, so there is _at least_, a glimpse of a love, eh?"

"Oh? You think so?" Ren's artificially bright smile would've sent any mortal men running to a nearby exit, but unfortunately, Lory had built LME with his own blood, sweat, and tears (actually it was inherited, but for dramatic effect) he was no mere mortal man as the president plowed on with questions.

"Hmm," he clipped the ends of his tobacco, watching the younger actor's reaction from his periphery, "If she isn't one of your costars, them I'm guessing she's around here? Correct?"

"I really don't know what you're implying, Kachou." it took all his years and skills as an actor to pull off a genuinely confused smile.

"I'm sure..." the carefully veiled sarcastic tone was not lost on his audience as he bid a servant to come forward and lit his tobacco, "Ren, I've been in this business longer than you, and I've seen enough acts to catch a real feeling to a fake one." he gave the younger man a bored look, "Right now you're hardly convincing me that she is not here."

The raven haired actor sighed for the umpteenth time, "If you already knew, then there's no use to ask me anymore."

"So," Lory inhaled a lung full of the sweet and soothing piece of nirvana, calming his frazzled nerves as he regarded the young actor in front of him with a grave expression, with little curiosity laced within piercing onyx orbs. "What exactly do you plan?"

Ren fingered his tea, his hands swallowing the rim of the cup as the ripples dance and obscured his reflection. Her face, timid questions, awkward smiles, shy admiration and every emotion flitting about her normally eccentric visage flooded his memory. It almost seemed surreal. How he forgot about his past, how much he suppressed his old self, and yet he could not find himself to forget her. Every movement, action and expression of Kyouko was imprinted in his mind, and Ren mildly wondered if this was love...he sure was losing his mind.

Maybe he was already crazy.

The president shook his head, and let out an exasperated sigh, not even bothering to remind the actor that his face was completely not 'Tsuruga Ren' but more closely resembled a boy so deep in love and didn't even know if it was real. As much as Lory wanted to push the young actor to take some action, and proclaim his love, he also didn't want to force _her_ into a situation she may not be ready for.

In the end, only Ren could take the first step... before she climb further away from his reach.

Kyouko was getting famous day by day after all.

Lory brushed back his bangs and combed through his curly hair. Of course, with duties as president, he had known Ren's "little crush" to the oblivious actress. But it still irritates him how the younger man was bidding his time so poorly. Ren was thicker in the head than he would've like. If he were twenty years younger, he would make sure the woman he desires would be secured by his side.

"You truly are hopeless, Ren."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

She fidgeted, her brows ticked off minutely and she could just picture it all happening.

_"T-Tsuruga-se-senpai I—"_

_"Ah it's you," he greeted her with a flowery smile. _

_She cringed back, that wasn't always good. Kyouko prepared to lay down and bow to the ground for forgiveness to have her life spared, "T-Tsuruga-senpaiii! I am sooo soooory—!"_

_"Enough." she dared to take a peek at him from her hunched form and nearly wept at the indomitably icy look he gave her. It was chillingly indifferent, but the scathing look her senpai gave her was even worse. _

_Ren was implacably livid._

_If her evil antennae proves it by prancing about his head proves such an aura, then it was true._

_But aside from fear that Kyouko had felt from those cold eyes, there was a spine-tingling worry, or rather a painful prick in her heart that the next words would put her into. "How very nice of you to come, Mogami-san."_

_She had a fleeting hope that maybe...maybe he would forgive her._

_"But," the room went still and frigid, his eyes became lifelessly void of emotion as he went pass her, "Please let this be our last time we meet. I do not wish to see you ever again."_

—Noooooooooooooooooooo!!! Noooo!! Tsuruga-saaaaaan!! I'm sooo soooorrryyyy!!!

Kyoko was the only one that could make a noiseless scene as she acts out her future burdens in the hallways as several people passed by, already used to it, while others were informing new ones about her eccentricity and how it was better to leave her alone. A fe of them went so far to explain: "She's from the LoveMe section," and all things were answered. Everyone in the LoveMe Section was more or less banned as weirdoes and with attitude problems anyways.

'_It's for sure...he would hate me,'_ she sniffled, as Kyoko sat haphazardly across the linoleum floor in front of the elevators as she waited for her inevitable severance of ties to the great Tsuruga Ren. Of course all other logic of consolation was thrown out of the window, as she fervently clung to the belief that the famous actor would be too ashamed to even be in the same presence as her, let alone ever speak to her so casually now that he was an even more famous as an actor and didn't need any low rate actress leeching to get his fame.

Of course...she forgot that Ren would never a turn a person down with a proper reason. But the auburn-haired girl convinced herself that being a negligent and ungrateful kouhai would ban her from even being in the same breathing space as Tsuruga Ren.

She really hoped not.

_'I just...want to see Tsuruga-san act again.'_ For a year, Kyouko had wondered how much he'd develop his acting skills, but no doubt it would've been progressive and even better than before. The ability to rouse an act from your partner with your own acting skills was a feat to accomplished, and for Tsuruga-san to have such a natural talent was...enviable.

For the most part, as she received several ad promos and in account of five dramas in the last eighteen months, she felt that she didn't even chip the tip of the iceberg. While it was true that Kyouko had been improving and steadily growing her own style in acting, she still couldn't help but dream to act side by side with Tsuruga Ren and to elicit the same acts from him.

It was a goal she was striving to achieve through all experience and hardship.

Of course while acting was truly Kyouko's dreams, there were quite a few number of times that..._he_ happens to cross her mind.

Her eternal rival.

The damning bastard who chewed and spat her out.

Fuwa Shoutaro.

Name coded by her demons as the "Selfish Asshole."

Recently she just found out that the idiot had taken interest in "acting."

Hah! As if! She could almost laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation! The stupid blond can't even stand to see her cry in their PV two years ago! And what exactly made him think he could do so now?

_"Hahahaaa! Kyouko! You truly are naive! Of course being a famous rock star such as I, I would, of course no doubt, also possess the talent of acting! Such an easy business that I could get into! Of course I'd do well! Too bad I might get even more famous before you—oh wait, I'm already famous! Hahahaha—!"_

"Graaaaaaahhhhhh! Die Shoutaroooo!!!" thunder and lightning followed her exclamation as several passersby jumped in surprised at the absurd and mortifying statement.

Visibly calming, Kyouko nodded apologetically to others, but her mind was of another matter. '_Acting? Tch, like he'd survive it! The asshole who can't iron a shirt for the life of him...acting!? Hah! I'll crush him before that happens—'_

A bulb went off her head as the auburn haired young woman stood up abruptly, hitting her fist with her palm. Her demons called a meeting of importance at her sudden epiphany, _'That's it! His imminent doom! His weakness!!' _

"Hahahahaha!" Kyouko stood poised over with hands on her hips and chin up and back straight at her new cunningly devised plan, "Prepare to die! Shoutaro!"

Ding!

On cue: Tsuruga Ren and a shocked Yashiro-san coming down the elevator.

...

A moment of silence passed by.

"I see," a horrifyingly blinding smile brought Kyouko's nightmares to face.

Kyouko felt rather than heard the iciness in his voice.

"R-Ren, Well ah- I-I'm sure Kyouko has a reason—" Yashiro didn't know whether to be frustrated at Ren for his (no doubt) brusque conclusion of what goes on to the rather peculiar actress' mind, but at the same time he wanted to cry tears of hopelessness at Kyouko's awfully bad timing in saying _his_ name in front of the raven haired actor.

"Ts-Tsu-Tsuruga-s-san—!" her flimsy paper hands moved in hesitation and pending fear, her demon antennae basking at the return of its "god."

"You seem far better than I expected, Mogami-san."

She swore that smile carried death and other dreadful things.

Ren was looking forward to their meeting as he barely excused himself from the president's interrogations. But _his_ name on her lips as the elevator doors opened, literally threw a bucket of mountain water to his enthusiasm and replaced with irritation. And if one were to be smart enough to notice...a burning jealousy tinted the depth of his eyes. But he supposed their year and half separation must've left her alone with thoughts of him. How unfortunate. Ren suspected at least a shred of attention from her. He knew that whatever it was she thought of, was in account of her revenge to that childhood friend of hers. It still didn't dampen the situation as much though, and acting childishly as to feign disinterest from her explanation hurts more than he would care to amit.

"I-iie! Ah! T-that is to s-say, I—T-Tsuruga-senpai, I'm so sorry that—!!"

"I'm sorry, you must excuse us for we have much to do," the cold indifference made her panic, as the young actor brushed past her without a second look, "Let's go Yashiro-san."

And she misunderstood his aloofness for something she feared the most.

"W-wait! I—"

Flashes of her earlier nightmare revision flashed through her mind's eye. Kyouko didn't want this as her reunion with her senpai. She didn't want to see him turn her away for something...no doubt was her fault. She didn't want to greet him this way at all.

_"I do not wish to see you ever again."_

In her haste, Kyouko ran after Ren, but within reach....

She came up short and slipped.

Yashiro gasped as Ren turned to look and—

Thud.

...

Oops.

* * *

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

* * *

*runs to the nearest elevator* I knooow I should be killed! That's why I'm running!! T-T My deepest regrets and apologies for such an impossibly short and seemingly half-assed chapter and even more regrettable for the long update and I can't be forgiven enough to leave again with such a cliffhanger. T_T I'm a shameless author. XD But I love you all who've reviewed and fav/alerted this story. I will make it my goal to update once a month from now on. :)

...I love reviews...-.-


	3. Perhaps

_I drive on her streets 'cause she's my companion_  
_I walk through her hills 'cause she knows who I am_  
_She sees my good deeds and she kisses me windy_

_And I never worry; now that is a lie._

_Under the Bridge, _Red Hot Chili Peppers

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

* * *

* * *

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Yashiro Yukihito, Age: 31 (an unfortunate age for a single man), Blood type: O, Status: a manager for a certain insufferable man—was witnessing the most intimate details of procreation that he had trouble deciding whether to scream like a deflowered little girl or play Beethoven's 9th symphony for the long-awaited victory-though unexpected-turn of events.

But instead, the fair-haired manager opted to ogle and dislocate his jaw and frizz his hair in the process, complete with the fangirl-squeal-pose—from a scene so outlandish, his glasses _fogged_.

Of course if it were any other normal manager, such an act was not something to be overly surprised about, but to Yashiro—this scene was worth his fish-out-of-the-water face.

Yashiro knew Ren was just baiting Kyouko. Sure he could 'slightly' feel the pinpricks of anger subtly exuding from his tense gait. But he was also disappointed and a little frustrated that of all the things Ren could possibly do to make a memorable (or at least friendly) reunion was smashed to pieces.

Sometimes...he just couldn't figure out how Ren could possibly win Kyouko's heart with _that_ attitude? Yashiro sneered, it's not like _she's_ the one pining for him. Yet, the younger male was so confident that Kyouko still respects him—he took it in advantage that she will always be by his side.

Sometimes, it's just hard to stomp the urge to smack some common sense in his young charge...

_'Tch, one of these days, that tactic could backlash at him...'_

Though not all fault lies with Ren. Yashiro was just as equally exasperated at Kyouko's ineptitude when it comes to the matters of the heart. Granted the word "love" had completely been banished (a severe understatement) from her soul, it still doesn't matter! Who would reject the incredibly famous, handsomest and most available bachelor in all of Japan!? It just pains Yashiro to see Ren repeatedly court her in ways that was comparable to wooing a rock. The numbers of rejection and despair could've already pushed a regular man to his limits...but the dark-haired male pressed on.

It was amazing, really.

But that was all Yashiro could do. Support them from the sidelines, play cupid here and there, and pray that someday one of them could give a little inch or two to their blossoming love.

But he wasn't expecting such a sudden 'wide berth.'

The fair haired manager vaguely wondered how Kyouko would think. Better yet, he was infinitely curious of Ren's reaction.

But for the dark-haired actor, it was just a ploy.

An old trick he pulled on her for old-time's sake. Sure he might've went over the board into taking such risks when they've finally reunited after almost two years of separation. But he just couldn't help it.

When the name of her nemesis was uttered from her lips instead of his, some part of him snapped. He didn't know whether his talk with the president made him irritated or the fact that when she's supposed to be meeting him and she was thinking someone else—made the darker side of him surface.

It was a familiar feeling, and totally uncontrollable that it would easily lapse into a sense of cold nonchalance.

He really didn't mean his words.

What he meant to say was: _'I see you're doing well Mogami-san. I'm sorry, but I hope to speak with you later on, I'm still busy today. Perhaps you can join me for a cup of tea later today?'_

It was such a smooth, killer line too.

Why then did the words from his head translated so ominously?

No, Ren shook his head. It had to do with _that_ guy's name. Besides it was already too late for him to deny these things any longer. True, he was jealous, angered and bitter at the turn of events and he could see Yashiro silently glaring at him from the corner of his eye-but that really wasn't his problem.

He was frustrated at the fact that he thought Kyouko would know better than to say his name aloud. Ren knew that with his absence, Kyouko and Shoutaro would cross paths eventually and he was infinitely worried because of such constant (though maybe rare) occurrences could make her closer to that egotistical musician.

It had been numerous times he had restrained himself from buying a plane ticket and immediately flying towards her in fear of being forgotten by her.

In truth, Ren was scared.

The little conversations they had on the phone wasn't enough. Lory had given him weekly reports of Kyouko's steady and miraculous growth of her acting abilities. But he fears that she maybe acting or faking good health and are hiding her own anxieties despite outside reassurances.

Although Ren could easily and quite effectively manipulate her to say everything that happened to her during their monthly phone calls, it still wasn't enough. One's vocal chords can be easily altered and suppressed if they have enough skill to imitate or play another's voice, and Kyouko had improved on such a skill over their year and a half of separation.

But deciding against impulse, the raven haired actor knew that whatever accident that happened between her and Sho over the past 18 months were not revolutionary. From her earlier outburst, she still loathes him…how much the musician occupies her mind stemmed from her hatred, however, was what worries Ren.

Though for now, that wasn't important.

The moment he turned on his heel and suppressed the bubbling feelings of bitterness, an arm snaked down his waist and plummeted him down the floor.

Truthfully, Ren blamed it all on his manager.

That's right, Yashiro.

His useless, conniving manager that does nothing but imagine about flimsy things like love, (_his_ love life, to be exact) and had too much time on his hands to conjure different possibilities of their reunion.

Quite frankly, Ren didn't expect much from meeting Kyouko. He had steeled himself never to expect too much from her. A 'welcome-back-hug' was out of the question and a 'congratulatory-kiss' was too much of an alien action, and the expected reaction from her would be disastrous.

Yashiro annoyingly enough invoked several images of their get-together that was completely out of character and rather disturbing that the younger male completely tuned him out.

All the while suavely stopping his manager's charade of impossible scenarios, explaining that he would be the happiest man in the world just to see her smile at him and say: "Welcome back."

Thus the reason Yashiro had been giving him the "you-poor-sad-man" eyes all the way down the elevator.

But of course, all things were not as planned. And anything that has to do with Kyouko would usually take a turn for the worse…and one could always count on that.

Though creepily enough…Yashiro was right about one thing.

She was no longer that bumbling sixteen year old he fell in love with.

Gravity not only sucks, but contributed to several of his cognitive circuits to go absolutely haywire…not to mention, his skin to become super sensitive in certain parts of his body.

From his harsh treatment earlier, Ren knew she was going to be disappointed—no, extremely _troubled_ (and with her eccentric imagination), that whatever she did that (supposedly) angered him- deserves punishment.

He should be used to it all by now (i.e dogeza bow, 'chopping block' poses, gloomy corners).

But nothing...absolutely _nothing_ prepared him to his trip on the glorious earth...with her tumbling right on top of him.

Yashiro's statements of Kyouko's "growth" flooded his mind, and at such a specific moment in time, Ren froze in observation.

Instinctively as soon as he felt her hand touch his back (after he so rudely brushed her off) he turned in a perfect 180-degree angle just enough for the whole impact of her body colliding with his. Her eyes were wide in complete mortification as Kyouko's brain slowly registered how stupid of her to run with her heels (courtesy of the Daruyama couples' b-day gift).

But the almost agonizingly slow descent was not lost to the dark-haired actor as he swallowed every detail up close as the young actress was not two inches away from his face.

Her physical maturity amazed him, her hair dyed back in her natural raven-grew several inches longer with a soft glow framing her tear-drop face, her cheeks were more pronounced as they held a rosy hue. Long, dark lashes curled boldly over her citrine irises and complimentary peach-colored lips were merely centimeters from his own.

The words of his manager came back to him in vivid pciture, _'__"Kyoko surely had grown more beautiful."'_

_'No,'_ Ren thought absently as he absorbed every pore, movement and emotion of her features that he was so acutely attuned to, _'You're wrong Yashiro-san...beautiful cannot even begin to describe her.'_

The last eighteen months cannot render justice to the "growth" she had blossomed into. For all the anger and frustration he felt to her insensitivity, nearly made up all her faults as Ren ingrained her image to memory.

It almost reminded him of a certain event at almost the exact same situation where he rescued the raven-haired beauty from a critical accident in his kitchen.

Of course, while such a situation had been inadvertent and had completely shattered his well-sheltered image and nearly exposed his true nature, for this moment, a different personality comes to the fore. While she was visibly endearing from his view as he stared down at her on his kitchen floor, now she was explicitly...

_'Ravishing...'_

A whisper in his subconscious mind supplied as the position justified, with her long legs straddling his waist, hands fisted over his dress shirt right over his abdomen (it also wasn't helping that his hands had unconsciously settled over her hips), long hair unbound with a few tendrils framing her face as she worried her lips sensuously and her chest heaving beautifully, almost suggestive of-

Ren quickly blinked, and swiftly filed out such thoughts that were completely out of his frame of thinking. An unnoticeable color creeping over his neck, and barely checked around his cheeks. As to how in the world he had thought of such...er, sensitive details he had yet to figure out, but at this moment, the young actor figured it was just induced anxiety.

They really haven't seen each other for months and her growth had been tremendous (in a very tempting way) that it was unexpected. He was completely unprepared by the onslaught of scenarios of their meeting, but this was certainly too dangerous.

Surely, Ren thought, inaudibly swallowing his suddenly parched throat, it was nothing but a case of nostalgia.

Of course, disregarding the fact that Ren had always felt strong, emotional and _pure_ feelings of love to his kouhai, but it may had been the first that he noticed she was becoming a woman.

The image of a young innocent girl he kept in his mind's eye was growing too fast for his liking. While a blooming woman, developing a full-figured body is of course a natural cycle of life, adjusting to such changes might take time and a whole lot of _urges_ to stomp on.

He had always know that Kyouko was beautiful. Although she rates herself plain and sub-par to her best friend, she certainly discredits many of her appealing charms. Such as the slow quirk of her lips when he accepts her home made lunches or the twinkle in her golden eyes when she smiles at the thought of fairytales. All of which had the younger actor restraining himself (like pulling her to a hug or smothering her with his lips) with guilty consequences. Such methods of self-control had once or twice almost slipped was proving to be difficult, but now...seems downright _impossible_ to prevent. Though he surmised that reminding himself that in the end, she would surely hate him, would alleviate such desires, and besides she was illegal to society—

_"Why Ren, she's eighteen! I wouldn't have thought you'd forget!"_

His manager's voice echoed enthusiastically in his memory, completely obliterating his chances for excuses.

_'Damn. This is not good.'_ he groaned in frustration, as his audience stilled in horror.

Kyouko was an idiot.

A complete bumbling fool.

A stupid creation of nature.

An ignorant buffoon of the society.

She was willing to commit suicide if Tsuruga-san so deems it fit.

In truth, she didn't mean to fall down on him.

Not at all.

After he had so casually brushed her off, with just two nonchalant words that was enough to have her demon-anger-sensing antennae drowning in bliss, something in her rose in panic.

All she wanted to do was apologize. To explain why she even dared say that bastard's name, and to prove that she was so not thinking of acting and get famous as a form of revenge.

_Sorta. _

But of course, it was all just her usual banter to said invisible idiot to encourage her fighting power. That, and Tsuruga-san really had such a horrible timing.

But such excuses, Kyouko knew, the raven-haired actor would turn a deaf ear on it and would give her a blinding, yet silently enraged smile that she would have no other courage left to apologize decently.

With one solid goal in mind, her demons turned around in pursuit to pinion him on the spot, but for some strange force of awe or recognition of the return of their 'god of all evil smiles,' had abandoned her plight and left her alone mid-launch.

Though with her luck, Ren sensed her approach and turned.

Okay, it was not so much as luck as Kyouko felt her heels topple over air and right onto him.

Not only did she pissed him off in their first encounter after eighteen months, but apparently embarrassing him on the same day was too much of a record, that the younger actress knew that the only option was severe punishment.

But, Kyouko pitifully sniffled in her mind, any physical punishment would do except his cold indifference and the possibility of him no longer talking to her.

_'Please,' _she implored to whoever god cared to listen, squeezing her eyes shut and prepared for the impact '_let me hit the linoleum floor and not Tsuruga-senpai.'_

But no, the universe was having too much fun poking at her life to allow her reprieve, and promptly sent them on the floor gracelessly.

It only happened in a matter of seconds to minutes, but Kyouko was too shock and too slow to absorb what had happened. In all honesty, she was going over the ritual rites of her burial and instructing her soul to avenge her death and mourning over the fact that she was not given the chance to kill Shoutaro first.

All her thoughts were so muddled, trying to prioritize whether she should apologize or offer her life for embarrassing her revered senpai, that she was almost hyperventilating.

_'What have I done!? Gaahh! Tsuruga-senpai will kill me!!"_

She was all oblivious and too ensconced in her own world that Ren was slightly grateful she wasn't aware of the nearly panic-stricken look on his face. There were reporters near the vicinity and if they ever take a shot of this...

Where the hell was his manager anyways?!

Yashiro, of course, was wiping the fog out of his glasses and proceeded to gape at the scene helplessly, or rather incompetently leaving two of LMEs best artists on the floor looking for the world like an intimate couple that couldn't wait to get in bed.

Besides, he's getting a full view of fan service, he might as well milk it for what's it worth, because he was pretty sure this was a one in a trillion chance to occur between the odd relationship of kouhai and senpai. It's like watching a one- time play drama.

Unfortunately, the fair-haired manager was too stunned to move, let alone sense several passer-bys and some reporters and fans clamoring at a nearby corner, shielded by a meager line of LME staff and glass doors to take a glimpse of Tsuruga Ren.

After hearing Ren's barely suppressed groan of frustration (surely, one would not want to know what his manager thought of _that_), Kyouko was brought back to reality.

The young actress barely registered the fact that she was straddling him and ruining his shirt, but the fact of the matter was that she-with all her weight- was crushing Tsuruga-san and had been sitting there dazedly while he suffered.

With a loud gasp, and more mental scolding of her idiocy, Kyouko tried to quickly relieve the raven-haired actor of her weight, but only further slid down Ren's hips as his eyes minutely widened at the contact.

_'Breathe, breathe...'_

"S-sorry! Tsuruga-senpai!" Kyouko wheezed and dutifully stilled as she moved, afraid that she might have hurt him as Ren's hands had clamped down on her waist.

"Uhn..." the raven-haired actor could barely form a coherent thought, much less a word. When she had finally snapped out of her stupor and innocently tried to get up from her position, it was only made worse when she slid lower at the wrong direction, and his fingers had reflexively tightened their hold on her. At some point, he had nearly lost all frontal sensibility and a new form of his darker thoughts resurfaced with vengeance. Surprising him with suggestive inclinations that involves somewhere with a privacy and a bed.

Although he was quite an experience man with all the women he had in his years before he met Kyouko. Ren was always careful of his thoughts concerning the younger girl. And he was quite disgusted at himself that he'd thought of such things in the middle of an accident.

And he hadn't even spent a half an hour with her yet.

Dear god, if she ever was alone with him—

"Tsuruga-san!"

"We want to see Tsuruga-saaan!"

"Reeeen! We loooovveeee youuuu!"

Finally, all three swerved their attention at a corner in the wall, where a line of reporters and fans broke through the futile line of LME staff and onlookers, and headed towards their goal.

Filing the darker thoughts out of his mind to muse at a later time, Ren quickly disentangled their positions (he was not even going to think about how her lost of warmth disappointed him) with rapid succession before the mob of people turned the corner to find a most shocking front-page scene.

A bit rattled at the sudden change of atmosphere, Kyouko's eyes widened at the amount of people stampeding towards them, the flashing of camera already blinding her sensitive eyes. "Tsuruga-s-senpai, I-"

Ren spotted the fear in her eyes. The thought that she probably would not talk to him today or explain herself, was already eating herself up. He couldn't help but smile gently, his eyes softening. It really was a miracle that she would think he would be too busy to give her the time of the day to talk to her.

If she wanted to, Ren was willing to devote his whole life and time to her as she please.

"Yashiro-san," the raven-haired actor turned sharply to his still dazed manager, but effectively snapping him with a hand on the shoulder, "Please take care of the situation. I'll escort Mogami-san out."

The elder man could only nod dumbly in response, but before Yashiro could ask them where to find the duo, Ren had already gallantly took off his leather overcoat and gently draped them over the younger actress' head to shield her face, one arm over her shoulder easing her to his side as they continued headlong towards the exit with a few aides from the exhausted LME staff. With a brilliantly glowing smile to deter the reporters of the girl pressed against him, Ren diffuse all questions with an amicable disposition and smartly answered all queries that wasn't pertaining to the bundle in his arms.

"Ren how was oversees?"

"It was a great experience." he nodded discretely towards a guard who quickly went ahead of the fray towards the door and his limo.

"When do you think the movie will come out?"

"That is yet still to be decided." his grip tightened as he hurriedly, yet gently tried to guide Kyouko down a flight of stairs.

"Can you tell us more of the plot?"

_'Almost there...'_

"I assure you, Takarada-kachou and I would brief you all with a press conference in the coming week."

The door of their ride was readily opened for their escape, one more step and they'll be in the comforts of privacy and—

"Ren! Is that your new girl?" a shrewd reporter called out, not missing the earth green layered bolero skirt below the billowing large overcoat that hid the woman's identity.

He quickly stilled at the question, and he could feel Kyouko tensed underneath his arm. The whole cacophony of noises were suddenly hushed in silence as everyone held their breaths, finally spotting an unknown woman tucked beside him.

_'It would be the lie of the century if said 'No.''_

Ren inhaled a lungful of air. To proclaim his unrequited love for this girl in his arms would surely be his downfall. It was no secret to his father, to the president, to his manager, to the creepy stalker, to that arrogant musician, and maybe, even Kyouko's best friend. But would _she_ be prepared for it?

His grip tightened on her shoulders.

_'No,'_ Ren decided, '_She's far too important.'_

Ushering Kyouko down quickly to the leather cushions of the limo, he caught a glimpse of her bewildered eyes. Eyes that were still too scarred, and with wounds still too tender to push his love on her. A small understanding smile flitted on his lips as he nodded and turned, snapping the door shut.

The raven-haired actor then faced his audience with fluid elegance, a dazzling smile perfectly sculptured in place melted all the women in the vicinity (he even faintly heard a thud in the background), waiting with bated breath for his response.

"Perhaps."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

* * *

* * *

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

I have a perfectly reasonable excuse for the late update. Er...I kinda got lost on my way to enlightenment. XD I mean! On how to go about this story, so it took me some time to get my fire going. Also, my muse had been attacking me with boatloads of Skip Beat plot bunnies that I'm just "this" close to finding a hatchet and bury it behind its back. It would be this humble one's honor if you can relieve me a few of my pending ideas...before it kills me. -.- Anyways! I do hope you all enjoyed the progress. Hehehe, there's already some Emperor of the Night stealing the scenes here and there, and it will get a lot more frequent! Buwahahahaha! Since you've all been so very patient with this lowly one, I will guarantee that the next chapter...includes Sho.;] And hopefully updated at a faster rate. :D

...I love reviews...:3


	4. Honor Bound

_I'll be true_

_I'll be useful_

_I'll be cavalier_

_I'll be yours my dear_

_And I'll belong to you_

_If you'll just let me through_

_As Lovers Go. _Dashboard Confessional

:-:-:-:-:-::-:-::-:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-:-::-:-::-:-:-:-:-:

* * *

:-:-:-:-:-::-:-::-:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-:-::-:-::-:-:-:-:-:

There were perks being a manager.

_Really._

Besides the pay, and the (very) occasional paid vacations, (but lately such luxuries had been rare) and the opportunity to meet new people in the musical mainstream. But overall, Shoko-san had no complaints.

That was if you look past taking care of temperamental rock gods and his sudden mood swings that rivaled a woman in her month, his general pickiness in food, the almost-Nazi-approach in perfecting his music and the occasional bouts of tantrum about a certain _someone_. In fact, she thought nothing could surprise her anymore, besides she's seen _that_ face before, but staring at it again now still sent shivers up and down her spine.

"So..." Asami-san, who graciously offered to direct another one of Sho's PV after working with him many times a year, stared at the young musician (that resembled a vicious looking onryō) with a puzzled frown, "What's...er-eating him?"

Suppressing a sigh, Shoko just shook her head in the negative and slid the daily celebrity newspaper towards the confused director. There in bold-printed letters was the headline of the day, encompassing the whole page:

**Tsuraga Ren's Girl, Perhaps?**

Underneath were further information relating the newly-celebrated actor from returning home after his eighteen month production overseas, and had left LME sporting an unknown and obviously well-hidden girl at his side. Speculations were abound and Ren was cited after questioning whether the woman was romantically linked with him, but answered with a cryptic: "Perhaps... it's easy to think that way, but she's just a good friend of mine."

And left without further explanation in haste with his customary smile and a good-natured wave. Several assumptions were then hazarded by the reporters. They were divided whether Ren was dating the woman since his movie production, while others pacified its readers with excuses that Ren couldn't possibly have time for women abroad for his hectic schedule.

To an outsider, their own guesses are just as different and erroneous as any other reporter, but to those who knew enough that only a certain someone would generate the elusive actor's attentions, knew better.

There was only one woman who worked in LME that Tsuruga Ren would care about.

And that someone was the only woman that could put a dent in Fuwa Sho's face.

"Ahh..." Asami-san rubbed her chin in understanding. While the picture obscured Kyouko's face (courtesy of the Ren's coat over her head), there was no doubt that she was the only one Ren would willingly protect. Moreover, it wasn't that much of a surprised that they'd get caught together since Kyouko worked at LME, and had proclaimed Ren as her mentor. Naturally, a kouhai visiting her senpai for congratulatory reasons could be exaggerated.

"Is that...Kyouko?" Asami wanted a confirmation, and from the couch a certain pop (of Sho's veins) echoed in the room.

"Maa..." Shoko smiled wanly, verifying the question with a tired sigh, "I believe so."

This morning he had been fine, tolerable, even. She had woke up feeling today was going to be a somewhat uneventful day. As per her routine she grabbed the daily 'Tokyo People' news and had nearly spurted her coffee in the process at the image presented before her. Immediately Shoko's thoughts went to her charge, and as a manager's responsibility and knowing Sho, this bit of news would change a decent day- to apocalypse itself. It was then her duty to shield this information from him no matter what.

Unfortunately, it was quite hard to suppress such news where every newsstand highlighted Ren's 'new girl.' And it would be a foolish attempt to try and buy all newspapers because she was sure their company was subscribed to the same paper, and delivers it every morning. While Sho rarely reads, he at least peruse the celebrity headlines or anything that pertains to him, but this flashy bit of report would surely peak his resentment.

Looking at the picture now, the gesture, in Ren's part, was unpredictably bold and seemingly out of character for the usually composed and escort-less actor (that enhances his charm in red carpet events). For him to suspiciously (in the public's eyes) take a woman with him and hide her identity no less, would obviously cause a many raised eyebrows. Although his protectiveness was a given since Kyouko was an also an actress that worked in the same company as him, she wasn't used to being exposed and the media's scrutiny could easily jeopardized her career.

To others it may seem like a kind gesture of a senpai protecting his kouhai, but another meaning was clearly not lost on those who knew of the actor's feelings. For one, Ren had no reason to go out with Kyouko in front of reporters. If he left her and went out of his own way, none of this would ever happen. And the only conclusion of the matter was that Ren was disinclined to leave his precious kouhai, meaning she was more than that and took her with him despite the ravenous wolves of reporters in their way. In short, he wanted to spend time with her even if there were unavoidable risks.

It was obviously an action that Fuwa Sho quickly caught on.

For nearly two years the proverbial 'ball park' was all his. In all honesty he knew that Beagle guy wasn't a threat (sans the creepy stalking part), because he knew Kyouko's dislike for him was detached. It was like an extreme loathing for an annoying bug or some persistent fly in her way. Basically, Sho really didn't recognize the Beagle as nothing more than a nuisance who tried to trip him in his career and cockily assert the impossible fact that said Beagle will take everything that belongs to him.

_'Heh. Yeah right.'_

The only one he considers his real rival was Tsuruga Ren. The guy was (begrudgingly) smart, manipulative and his too-much-concern-over-a-kouhai-relationship had Sho on edge every time he would hear about Kyouko's proximity with the actor.

The moment 'his almightiness' left Japan to film overseas, a sense of self-righteous triumphant joy came over Sho, but at the same time it didn't completely satiate him. It felt as if he was looking at a glass half empty. To the ambitious musician, it wasn't a victory. Kyouko still hates his guts while her affections were still directed at someone else other than him. It made Sho more irritated.

Claiming a war victorious that wasn't fought seemed pathetic.

Sho never liked to go about doing things the easy way. If he wanted something, he had to work hard to prove its worth. Sure he valued Kyouko, she was basically his anyways, but that wasn't what he wanted. Although Kyouko herself attested to be a challenge, it was the initial pact between the actor and musician, a single mutual understanding in Karuizawa that both acknowledge the other as an adversary. And by some thread of honor, Sho didn't try to make any drastic moves on Kyouko while _that_ guy wasn't around. To him, it didn't feel right.

He was raised up quite honestly per se, though his attitude needs work, he knew when to draw the line. So for the time being he had spent almost minimal visits and encounters with Kyouko (all of which ended violently anyways) and had thwarted most of Beagle's plans to meet the actress at the most inopportune times. Sho thought that stupid actor might as well thanked him for 'taking care' of his kouhai. Besides, it's not like it was any easy trying to soften Kyouko's shriveled up meaning of love anyways.

But looking at the newspaper in his fisted hand threw out all the fancy words like 'honor' and 'gratitude' from his mind as the picture burned behind his retinas and engraved itself in righteous fury.

_'Well the asshole certainly isn't taking his time waiting for you to make your move...'_

A sinister voice whispered in his mind followed by an imagery of scented flowers and an upbeat love song that was eerily familiar.

_/I'm a man missing his love. / My pain and agony couldn't be suppress as / I saw her eyes for the very first time. / And as I took her in my arms/ and gave into our passion — _

Both Asami-san and Shoko jumped in alarm as an animalistic growl ripped the air.

"Graaahhh! Don't use my song as your love theme!"

A crunch of paper followed by a loud stomp nearly shook the whole floor and an angry, "Friends my ass! Who the hell does he think he is traipsing around reporters with _her_ anyways!"

Sho's ire then turned to Kyouko.

It was unforgiveable! She was completely stupid! The fair haired actor shook in rage, reasoning that his fury was justified, thinking as to why in the world did she readily go around with that actor in front of a bunch of reporters. To think that she was so arrogant to freely post in front of the cameras? Her career hasn't bloomed (that much) and here she was letting herself be exposed .

Sho's irritation fueled further and all he could see was red. What happened to her promise that she'll beat him in showbiz! She was supposed to focus on her career to beat him! She was supposed to think about him and him alone (even if those thoughts were far from pleasant). But here she was trying to wiggle her way by the use of media and _that_ actor into fame— disgusts him. It incensed him more that those stupid reporters jumping at such stupid conclusions!

'Secret lover?'

It almost made him gag.

Like that unsexy, weird Kyouko could ever attract—

_"Reeen-kun! Thanks so much for saving me from the reporters, it was so chivalrous of you!"_

_"Of course, everything for you. Would you like to come to my house—"_

"Aaaargh! She ain't coming to your house!"

To think it couldn't get worse, his vengeful onryō look had taken on an ugly turn as Sho's face, as of the moment, could easily scare a whole nunnery and a majority of his fans. In this case, understandably, Asami couldn't continue with their production without Sho resolving his problems first. While the young musician was flawless whence it came to creating his songs, keeping his cool image from cracking when Kyouko was concerned was another matter altogether. He was too impatient and impulsive to try and keep business from his personal desires. The only way to pacify him was to directly speak to his problem, and that in itself could cause a whole lot of trouble.

"Well," Asami placed a comforting hand on her colleague's shoulder to bid her farewell for the day, and to avoid taking any more responsibility to the wayward musician, "You sure got your work cut out for you, Aki."

Heaving a drained sigh, Shoko slumped in her chair, "I just hope he wouldn't storm to LME right now in his condition."

With a wave, the director shook her head in derision, "Just keep him busy, until then please remind him not to come to work until he regained his _face_."

"Hai, hai..." the clearly exhausted manager responded despondently.

It was easier said than done as Shoko watched helplessly as her charge fiddled with his phone in agitation, but finally coming to a decision (if his determinedly frightening look that resembled a heartless monster throwing a puppy over bridge was anything to go by) flipped the phone with a flick of his hand and thumbed the familiar number he knew all too well.

:-:-:-:-:-::-:-::-:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-:-::-:-::-:-:-:-:-:

He was an idiot.

The first thing that came to his mind of the moment and several other synonyms for his actions, thrown with a few obscenities in lieu of his situation was the simple fact of his senselessness. Not only had he endangered her career, he had almost let slip what would be his ultimate downfall.

Of course, confessing his love was something he'd like to inform her in the future, but Ren wasn't willing to do it in the open, especially concerning her attitude towards the prospect of love. While the young actor was assured of the fact about his feelings, the certainty that Kyouko will reciprocate is direly against him-_nay_, it was almost non-existent.

She was a walking pariah in the knowledge of love and relationship. To Kyouko such things did not exist and a heart is nothing but muscles and tissues strung together that are essential for human survival. She had never experience the rushing beat of her heart in excitement or the skip of its rhythm-she had forgone all those things after one idiot had beaten it to such an extent that her heart was too scarred to do anything more but warn her about feelings close to 'love.'

Although, knowing all these things, Ren nearly made the mistake of pushing her wavering heart into unwanted territories and all because of his own selfish desires. The eyes he held before closing the door to their limo was painted in golden hues that were panic stricken laden with distress and with an almost silent plea to spare her withering soul.

Looking at her eyes were too painful. His chest clenched at the look she would always give away whenever something tried to breach the walls to her heart. It was a look Ren witness many a times as he pushed her in a corner. It was that same guarded impression that halted all his advances in one full swing. And while she had changed physically, her set of mind stayed the same. She was still too deeply entrenched in a world where she believe her heart couldn't be trusted to anyone at all.

It was something Ren was not prepared to see.

While he knew eighteen months were an ample amount of time for her to developed physically, it was not to be so in her emotional maturity. That alone jarred him enough out of his own desire. Besides, there was no use making such a scandal when it was a celebration of his welcome.

Taking a cleansing breath and breaking his hold on the car's handle seemed to take centuries as he turned purposely to address the question.

"What is your relationship?"

"How long have you been going out?"

"Is she really your girl?"

Sweeping his gaze calmly and with cool nonchalance over his audience, the celebrated actor picked his words carefully with practice ease. "Perhaps..."

A second paused as Ren's reason momentarily battled with his own wish. Against his wants, his logic effectively presented several consequences, one of which would cause the lost of Kyouko's companionship. Without further delay, a conclusion came into fruition within very narrow limits and vague certainties.

He was never one to lie anyways, especially concerning her. Ren had spent too many times denying his feelings in vain, but he was never in a rush. For him, a slow progress is surety in every step, and he wasn't about to ruin whatever platonic relationship he still has hope of turning to something more- into a disaster. It was something to safeguard her feelings and at the same time leave room for her to question his actions.

Something that could hopefully catch her inattentive heart.

"It's easy to think that way," silence except for the flurry of snapping cameras in every angle, the lights exploding in his eyes like miniature suns did nothing to deter him. His next words have to be chosen carefully, one mishap could ruin her.

No matter how much his heart clamored against him and how many times he had selflessly ignored his feelings to protect her, he'll do it over again even if it means she might never reciprocate. Ren had thought he had learned his lessons, even going so far as to draw a line of self-control and whatever bubbling hopes that build whenever she give him attention. But a single smile from her would simply obliterate that line without a second thought. It was foolish and he knew it was his vulnerability, but unlike her who lost the ability to love, he had garnered enough patience to tread his way into her heart cautiously.

Swallowing the lie in his throat and taking another stab to his heart, the young actor continued, "But she's just a good friend of mine."

He effectively hid his discomfort with a dazzling smile and a simple appreciative nod as he briskly walked to the other side of the limo with a guard holding the door for him and barricading anymore questions and shots being thrown at the actor.

Ren knew that letting things hang in such a vague manner would raise the press' suspicion. With his clean cut record and zero scandals, this piece of information would be soaked with different exaggerations and twisted speculations of his 'love life.'

He was sure the president would be celebrating instead of interfering to extend his help. Ren could just imagine his eyes alight with that sickening gleam of 'love and scandal' and dramatic "Oh! It has finally rained in your desert-like heart!" But as he entered the limo and his eyes took in her disheveled hair and shaken countenance, he knew that enduring the president's prodding wouldn't be for naught.

As for Kyouko, the whole encounter was seemingly too much. She was a new actress and had barely been in the public eye, much less the attention of a dozen paparazzi and in the company of Tsuruga Ren. She was relieved that the dark-haired actor had acted quickly to obscure her identity and had escorted her away from prying eyes. But the question thrown at them at the end of their journey to the safety of their ride nearly bowled her over in shock.

_'Ren is that your new girl?'_

Her first immediate response was to lash out and deny such a ridiculous assumption and go on about how her relationship with her sempai was strictly hero-worship. He was the all omniscient prophet and she but a bumbling disciple citing verses in the 'acting bible.'

But then as the meaning behind the question sunk in and her mind quickly whirled with thoughts and words that created equations in her mind, she came to one single conclusion that wasn't hard to miss.

Ren+your+girl=girlfriend?

Her lecture died at the tip of her tongue and she was left with a deflated feeling as it then bubbled up in panic. She? Ren's girlfriend?

It was almost laughable she wished the ground would swallow her up.

Panic then turned to distress as her eyes found her sempai's cool metallic gaze. There wasn't a hint of disgust or revulsion as he nodded and calmly smiled in understanding to ease her discomfort. But it made Kyouko nervous.

She had never really thought of Tsuruga-san in _that_ light. Sure he was a gentleman, polite, kind-hearted to everyone he met, but to her he was scolding, stubborn, and eerily scary in the most unpredicted ways that Kyouko was sure he only saw her as a burdened actress in need of his help as per his duty as a senior actor.

It was fair to say that Kyouko only had a few shares in talking to the press, but that was mostly about introducing new movie or drama and at that time she hasn't taken any major lead actress role in a huge production that warranted any speech or thoughts from her. She knew stardom and fame came with sacrifices and most of which were one's privacy and personal lives. While media uplifts an artists' image according to ones good deeds, it also erodes it mercilessly in their personal lives. And for Tsuruga-san to answer to such a question regarding her—a total nobody and a rookie actress involved romantically with the esteemed actor of Japan—was nothing short of mortifying.

The dark haired actress was fairly sure that Tsuruga-san was embarrassed and Kyouko couldn't blame him.

She was just his lowly kouhai, and she didn't even know if he considered her as a friend.

A familiar throb mildly pricked at a place between her breast and she felt her demons were strangely absent, almost subdued as if allowing her to feel pain. It was such an alien feeling, something she hadn't felt in so long it unnerved her as she shook such dangerous thoughts from her mind and concentrated outside.

Or maybe...

Her heart alighted in the possible scenario and had effectively banished whatever indigestion feeling she had about the question pertaining to her as 'Ren's new girl.' Really, why hadn't she thought of _that_ before?

She could barely hear anything above the cacophony of questions and screams of ardent fans as Kyouko blinked her eyes from another onslaught of lights blinding her vision through the already tinted glasses of their ride.

And just as swiftly as it happened it ended and Ren entered the limo gracefully without a hint of distress in his posture. Of course, Kyouko thought, he'd been used to the media's scrutiny and the public eye for a long time, and he no doubt must've used his winning charm and appeal to fool or divert the reporters to something else. But Kyouko really wasn't prepared of how exactly did Tsuruga-san reacted to such an audacious question.

All the while as the car thrummed to life and sped away to leave the two artists' with privacy from curious onlookers, an unusually awkward silence filled the room. Ren could feel Kyouko's expectant stare and embarrassment lacing her cheeks in red hues even before he could make eye contact.

_'She's nervous,'_ he noted, stomping on the urge to curl his fingers in silent reprimand of his earlier actions, thinking she might have heard him and not approved of their...friendship. Though before Ren could explain, the raven-haired beauty beat him to it.

"Tsuruga-sempai..." her cheeks colored a darker red reaching through her ears and to her swan-like neck as she gulped with her suddenly parched throat. The actor prepared himself for the initial rejection, but in the midst of it all he still found her adorably cute and—

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

She all but blurted out bluntly that left the elder actor stupefied as to how she came to that conclusion.

Nervously, Kyouko fiddled with her skirt and tucked her chin demurely to her chest as she chanced a peek at her companion who seemed lost and was slowly digesting her question.

Finally, Ren blinked and cough lightly to stop a snicker slipping past his lips as he decided to amused her with such an innocent and so very Kyouko-like a question that she would divert all possible means of love away from her. It was frustrating in a way, but it was not done on purpose that made it endearing to Ren. It further reminded him that Kyouko was still a very delicate girl whence it came love.

"What if I do?"

Ren watched as her eyes widened in surprise and noted as she subconsciously gripped her skirt tighter.

"T-that's great Tsuruga-senpai!" the raven haired actress cursed herself for the quiver in her voice as the same prickling feeling bubbled up from her chest. "Sh-she must've been very happy—"

"She doesn't know." he smiled at her sadly, and the strange pressure in her chest was instantly relieved.

"Oh...so," Kyouko pulled at a stray thread from her skirt and wound it around her finger, "She...er-you're not really her boyfriend."

An invincible spear stabbed right through Ren's left chest as he tightly smiled. _'Oh my, look who's responsible...'_

"Strictly speaking, no." he then pierced her with intense metallic eyes, "At least not yet."

"A-ah," the younger actress worried her lip, shaking the tingle running up and down her spine while those eyes pinned her unerringly to the spot as she trudged on unawares. Then a bright smile lit up her features as Kyouko tried to infused courage to her love-torn senpai. She couldn't offer much because-well...she wasn't really on the 'love material' but she can still give him a bit of strength, just like Bo—

...

Kyouko froze. If this meant that if Ren was still in love with that girl, could it be possible she was the same girl Kyouko had confronted to him about while posing as Bo?

The gears in her mind clicked and turned. She had sadly dropped her job as Bo because of the taxing work and time schedules of dramas she's employed into have longer hours, and could no longer keep up with the load. So this means there will be no Bo for her to disguise herself with and help Tsuruga-san with his girl problems. Now...he had opened himself up to her which unleashed a new opportunity to lend her ear.

Ren was slightly anxious at the bright gleam in Kyouko's eyes and the wide grin that spread throughout her face as she comfortably settled herself in a role to help Tsuruga-san in his love life.

With an encouraging smile, Kyouko turned to him with hopeful eyes, "But you'll tell her someday, right?"

And the dark-haired actor couldn't help but return a smile, "I plan to, yes."

"And when will that be?" the shine in her eyes turned into a full blown sparkle bright.

Ren quickly caught on. Knowing Kyouko to be extremely oblivious of her surroundings to any affectionate gestures, she must've interpreted that he meant some outside girl. What was supposed to be an experiment to how she would react to him having a girlfriend completely backfired on him.

Things seem to suddenly turn interesting...or maybe dangerous.

"In due time," he gave his own flashy smile, a simple warning that easily deflated anymore of her prodding.

"Tch," she pouted, looking over the window and crossing her arms over her chest. His smile wasn't sinister, but it was a line Kyouko dared not cross any further. She should tread carefully and offer advices discretely, not egg him on unnecessarily. "I'm just trying to give advice..."

A slow, genuine smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to hear her advice. If she's so curious about 'his girl' then why not indulge her? It might be his one way ticket to winning her heart—no matter how perilous it could get.

"Alright then," he crossed his own arms in challenge. Ren purposely forgot to mention that she was direly in no position to give counsel, especially to him on the topic of _love_. But for once, he'll hear her for what she had to say. Besides, it's not like he was going to lose anything seeing as she's the girl in question. This way he might even gain insight in to what exactly could she consider 'pure love.'

"I'll hear your advice," he paused minutely, and decided the less people around the better, "if you come to my place and cook for me."

Kyouko met his gaze unflinchingly, giddy at the prospect in helping her senpai and spending more time with him. It was like he was coaching her how to act all over again. And it really has been too long since she had felt this thrilling sensation. Overpowering all reason and the excitement of cooking for her senpai, she lost consciousness of the fact that her resources were limited in the dating area...let alone matters of the heart.

"It's a deal."

:-:-:-:-:-::-:-::-:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-:-::-:-::-:-:-:-:-:

* * *

:-:-:-:-:-::-:-::-:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-:-::-:-::-:-:-:-:-:

And that concludes the nearly 4.5k chapter 4. See! I updated faster this time! Hope ya'll enjoyed,;] The fun's just beginning! I apologize that this chapter seemed more analytical, but I'm trying to build up character ground. I promise next one will have more embarrassing/amusing situations. Q's, comments— feel free to contact/review.;]

Just on one note. I love my reviewers dearly. A simple two-worded "Marry me!" or "Die Idiot!" actually fills me joy (more on the former actually) but I just have to simplify. I. Am. Not. Psychic. I may dress like one (ok, no lol) and as much as I wished I have reading mind powers, I Sadly Do Not. There are two instances I have received reviews from a respectful and conversational fellow author and reviewer and another from some unknown basement child that couldn't possibly been more hilarious than my niece trying to justify that I'm her evil aunt. I am _so_ not. Just on a few occasional instances maybe when she happens upon my 'Wrath Month.'

Anyways. On to the point, I ask my reviewers to clarify-especially those who are to give criticisms (I highly welcome them) to be specific in your critique. Like I said, I Do Not Read Minds. But I am kind enough to reply and ask what such specific critiques are supposed to mean. Be warned, I sometimes reply back in a stiff, almost imperative (yet logically reasonable manner), but I am most respectful to every reviewer and many can attest to that. But if one doesn't reciprocate respect, I feel no need to converse with such peoples...the likes as the 'basement child' I mentioned who needs a spell check and some good ol' capitalizations.

I don't want this to make a long rant, but for those who skimmed over reading it, let me emphasize:

I Do Not Read Minds. No, _Really_. Please Specify When One Is Critiquing My Work— Favorably With Respect For One Another As Fellow Authors. If not I'll assume you're in your pre-pubescent stage and proceed my laughing fest.

Thank you all. ;]

I love reviews. C;


	5. Revelations of His Girl

_Each and every heartbeat_  
_Gives us a little more time_  
_When every little thing_  
_You say is right_  
_Strain another heartbeat_  
_I know this isn't goodbye_  
_You and I will be again sometime_

_It's Not Time_, Tiago Iorc

:-:-:-:-:-::-:-::-:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-:-::-:-::-:-:-:-:-:

* * *

:-:-:-:-:-::-:-::-:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-:-::-:-::-:-:-:-:-:

Kyouko had never really thought about her offhanded comment until much later whilst she stood petrified at the raven-haired actor's doorway and wanting to smack her head to a nearest wall for her unconscious thoughts of incompetence and lack of consideration over the matter.

She had been so busy thinking about the earlier fiasco of a dozen paparazzi and a handful of fans all clamoring for Ren's attention and a subject of which many held their breaths for, that his allowance of free time had led them to the old camaraderie they once had, and she unknowingly accepted it with fervor of an old friend. She could've tried to escape, except for the fact it was already too late for her to back out or even excuse herself clumsily from her predicament as she was only a step foot away from his home. Earlier situations had predictably saved her from close encounters with Ren when it concerns something awful she'd done (along the lines of her reasons for revenge and/or hiding her feelings from him), but she was never prepared for a full back out, that would also result to disastrous proportions, one which involves the actor ignoring her for the rest of her life.

But now as she stood wide eyed and arms held at a statuesque pose for a 50 yen fee mobility, the agreement finally dawned on her.

_"Tch...I'm just trying to give you advice..."_

_"Alright then, I'll hear your advice. If you come to my place and cook for me."_

_"It's a deal."_

And that was how she had signed her very own death contract complete with unlimited time of torture with nothing more than a flourish and a smile to show her willingness. It had been so easy and obvious, that the blame and her stupidity weighed heavily upon her shoulders, while her demons were frantically flying around to try and 'resuscitate' their catatonic mistress.

It was an extremely blunt and with a supercilious audacity that she, Kyouko Mogami - who had sworn off love and threw it at the deepest pits of hell and back to an indefinite cosmos - was going to cook dinner- for one of the most affluent and sought after male in the whole world and give advice to his love life.

It was almost akin to a penguin teaching an eagle to fly. And the moment such thoughts filtered her mind she found her inner theater blown by arctic winds and Ren hovering around her, sarcastically cawing, "You? Teach _me_ 'how to fly'?"

Quite honestly it was already a crime that Ren looked out for such a lowly kouhai. But someone like her - who barely tasted the true essence of acting and fame - was to give 'love advice' to a man, who most undoubtedly, have women throwing themselves at his feet at a daily basis, was too much to ponder!

In retrospect, and much to her chagrin, her demons weren't specialized in digging holes and efficiently swallowing their mistress into the safety of darkness. But instead, all she could do now was watch dumbfounded as Ren grew concerned quickly stepped nearer and touched her arm.

"Mogami-san, are you alright?" worry was etched into his metallic eyes and creases of concern lined his forehead.

"Ah," she snapped, blinking rapidly as she withdrew her arms to her chest, trying to steady her heartbeat. "I-I'm fine. So-sorry to bother you, senpai." Bowing quickly to hide her blush, Kyouko couldn't say anything about her recent revelation, and that she desperately wanted to leave.

Eyes softening, Ren carefully placed his hand atop her head softly. From her stiff awkwardness, Ren knew that she had thought of her offer (and had probably surmised her boldness stemmed from idiocy) and had no way to run off. He knew it was coming, that as soon as she realized that she was going to give him advice about his love life, she will undoubtedly apologize for even daring to suggest such a thing and run from him, ruining his chances to get any alone time with her for the next couple of weeks.

He had easily manipulated her to cater to his whims, and while he relished over the fact that she couldn't say no (until now) was cruel of him, he would let her go if she wasn't ready. Quite frankly, he himself didn't know what could come out of her being alone with him in his apartment. Although she had done so many time in the past, he wasn't sure he could fully trust himself in reacting less than appropriate. But still, it didn't stop the thinly veiled hurt from flashing in his eyes with a fake understanding smile as he summarized her tension from their discomforting situation.

Peeking shyly from her bangs, Kyouko cringed inwardly as Ren smiled his 'I'm-not-mad-just-a-bit-put-off-by-your-lack-of-professionalism' halo-of-a-smile (which she had misinterpreted), and the flash of hurt in his metallic gaze made her panic.

"Mogami-san, it's alright. I'm sorry, I didn't realize you're tired from the day's events as well, perhaps we can meet again next time." Ren ruffled her hair good naturedly, "Come on, I'll drive you home—"

"No!" Kyouko blurted out quickly, shaking her head as long wispy hair flew out of her collared jacket, while she bit her lip and grappled for a quick answer to dissolve his anger.

Besides, it had been nearly two years since she had a conversation and a dinner with Tsuruga-san and it doesn't really matter if they somehow wind up in the subject of love. For all her stubbornness, Kyouko was not known to back away from a duty and most of all a promise to a friend. He had went out of his way to take her here and he probably had not had his dinner yet. For him to take her home now for her own selfish and cowardly reasons were unjust, and wasn't it her who had brought this on her own head in the first place?

Stepping forward, she craned her neck towards him with determined eyes, "I want to be here."

She fisted her hands together and took another step towards him to express her true feelings, not willing to be sent off with nothing less but a cold shoulder the next day.

"I want to be here with senpai."

Ren prided himself of being a talented actor, he was not egotistical, per se, but an actor of his caliber gaining popularity overseas had grounds to be proud about. But as Kyouko uttered those simple words, he couldn't trustily rely on his acting skills to be as nonchalant as possible and face her without turning twenty shades of red. In fact, _the Great _Tsuruga Ren had to nod in quick approval and turn away within a matter of seconds as her words carried more intonations than one in Ren's mind that he was contemplating jumping at a bath of ice, cold water. He wasn't even prepared that she would say that, usually he schooled himself stoically when she's around, even with the presence of Yashiro. But something in her liquid golden eyes and the way she looked up at him with such earnest devotion that had inevitably melted his wall of indifference.

Now he was starting to think it might be a good idea to send her off after all...

Coughing in distraction, he quickly opened the door wide for both of them in acceptance (for who in their right mind would reject such a plea coming from the woman they love?) and hurried a hasty retreat. He needed to reconstruct his image back together after she had obliviously tore it down. He silently thanked the gods who had given him reprieve today that Yashiro or the President weren't here to laugh at his expense. Breaking into _that_ face always amused the two idiots to no end.

"Please make yourself comfortable. I believe kacho had kept everything as it is. I'll be right back."

"A-ah...?"

Blinking back in confusion, Kyouko stared after him in concern, but got over her nervousness and stepped inside the familiar apartment. She supposed she said the right answer which gained easy entry back into his home and the young actress noted he wouldn't be _that_ angry if he let her in...right?

Worrying her lips, she mentally catalogued to ask him later and to apologize for her behavior. Shrugging out of her coat and neatly placing her shoes onto a guest rack and slipping on the proffered slippers couldn't help but bring a soft smile to her lips. Wriggling her toes underneath the pink fluffy slippers Ren had bought for her two years ago was so nostalgic, it reminded her how she missed spending nights and casual dinners with him.

Smiling to herself, she trudged towards the familiar kitchen, breathing in the fresh lemon and pine scent that permeated the actor's tasteful apartment. It was true, everything had remained almost the same as it was, marble countertops and stainless steel fridge and equipment stood out in silent testimony of familiarity. It really had been too long since she cooked in this kitchen, and the raven-haired actress berated herself for trying to run away. Opening his fridge, Kyouko was shocked to find the contents stocked to the brim that could feed a whole platoon, but seeing it was Ren's homecoming, the president might've ordered things out of the ordinary for common folks like her.

Sighing, she perused each compartment, trying to find something that wasn't microwave-ready, she spotted potatoes, onions, carrots and over the freezer was a five pound bag of beef. It was fit for making _nikujuga_, and with the amount of meats and vegetables available in his fridge, she could also make a _tonkatsu, korokke, saikyou-zuke _and perhaps a bowl of salad. Kyouko wasn't really sure if Ren minded to put variety in his food, when she usually picks tradition and one-theme foods, but nevertheless the young actress set to work, humming a tune to herself and hoping that her host would like his dinner.

Meanwhile, and unbeknownst to the oblivious actress, Ren had begrudgingly composed himself back to his usual persona. He watched his pallor regain a neutral color after splashing cold water onto his face to ease the sudden redness creeping onto his skin. Surely while her words had such a profound effect on him (something she had unconsciously done), he didn't want to show her how such a simple request had lighted his heart with hope. He didn't want to read too much into what she meant, and it was most likely that she requested to stay out of duty and embarrassment, but nevertheless the elder actor couldn't stop the uncontrollable smile that could easily turn women to a helpless puddle with one glance.

Turning the faucet off, he set about changing clothes to something more comfortable. Weary of the day's clothes and the unexpected publicity earlier, the raven-haired actor quickly shed off of his garments and threw a simple loose shirt and cotton pants and hurried down the corridor to his kitchen to witness a sight he had missed so much.

Kyouko determinedly hunch over, chopping vegetables, and with obvious content, making him dinner.

Ren had never really used any of the pots and pans in his kitchen, and quite frankly it was safe to say he really shouldn't touch them. The last time he did ruined his shirt and he had to embarrassingly ask for a housekeeper to clean up the mess that not only landed on his walls, but the ceiling as well. After that, he never attempted to cook nor touch anything in his kitchen and resolved to stock his fridge with pre-prepared or leftover meals from restaurants.

Seeing Kyouko worked around his kitchen brought a wave of pleasant memories and hopeful thoughts of the future. Somewhere along the lines where she would prepare heavenly meals for him every day. Leaning on the wall, content to watch her cook in the shadows, the actor contemplated on how right she fits on his apartment, like his kitchen glowed with her mere presence and a touch of a smile unconsciously quirk at his lips. it was a heavenly sight to come home to. He realized that it was probably the only time he had watched her work with such a peaceful aura that he couldn't believe he was just as willing to send her off earlier from the tense atmosphere. Despite her obvious wreck on his composure, seeing her again preparing a home-cooked dinner was worth the effort.

For now, he would satisfy himself watching over her.

:-:-:-:-:-::-:-::-:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-:-::-:-::-:-:-:-:-:

As the younger actress set about the pans and taking out the ingredients together, Kyouko let the usual lull of preparing to relax her shoulders as she set about cutting the vegetables. Little do others know, cooking always helped her ease the day's worries away and let her thoughts run free. It was probably the only time she could think about herself and not of others or her work, it was a pleasure brought on by single thoughts of cooking as she worked flawlessly in the kitchen she had come to miss.

Recollecting the day's events, she couldn't help but muse about why Ren allowed her to give him 'love advice.' Though she knew that after saying such an offhanded comment could've easily provoked him to challenging her if she can _help_ him with his love life, and warranted an easy mocking sneer, he didn't. It was puzzling and most of all uncharacteristic of his usual sudden vehemence towards her when she tried to do something out of her abilities. Maybe the elder actor just wanted to chat? Spend his time with his kouhai? Get free dinner? But why her?

Questions plagued her mind, but one kept coming back to her unanswered.

Who was the girl he's in love with?

Back when she was posing as Bo, it wasn't that hard to give him advice, of course it saved her from revealing her true self and acted like a mature 'guy' of thirties wearing an absurd chicken costume, it was easier to connect with him.

Kyouko was able to tell that whatever bothers him, be it concerning his acting career or his inability to focus affects his work greatly because of the girl. If that's so, she must be someone close to him, someone who sees him at a regular basis...an actress? Thinking deeper as she automatically finished cutting the onion and carefully sizzling them on the pan and working on slicing the carrots and beef, Kyouko reflected on the timeline of when Ren divulged the girl's age.

She clearly remembered his faltering expression as he was warring with himself on how to portray Katsuki, a character that he found no relation to whatsoever because of his own lack of experience regarding the younger of the opposite sex. The raven-haired actress knew that Ren had past 'flings' at the very least (it really wasn't no surprise) but she didn't know whether or not those girls had any influence on him the same way this...girl was. And added to that fact, she was a teenager, someone who was equally inexperience.

If so, Ren's object of affections might be working in LME too, right? But all that was two years ago, so the girl now would probably be...

"Mogami-san,"

Ren seemingly called out to her, effectively halting her train of thought as she jumped back while a sudden jarring sting snapped her attention as blood dripped carelessly onto the beef. Gasping, Kyouko's eyes widened at the pain as she had nicked her index finger with the blade. The cut running vertically across her nails and an inch long of blood oozing from her delicate skin and dropping onto the counter.

"E-eh! T-Tsuruga-san—"

"You're bleeding," Ren quickly strode over to her, cutting the distance as he circled around the island counter table.

He didn't know that she was so deep in thought when he had finally stood where she could visibly sense him, she didn't acknowledge his presence and in his concern called out to her.

"Ah, er-" she quickly looked down with wide eyes from his look (which she couldn't decide whether or not he was angry that he had gotten blood on his food or his clean countertop) and down to her messy trail of blood on her fingers.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice—"

"Here," he stirred her by her bleeding hand and another to her shoulder as they turned them towards the sink.

Quickly turning the tap onto a lukewarm water, he gently pried her fingers apart, taking gentle care in caressing her wounded finger that sent tingles of warmth shooting up and down her spine as Kyouko became aware of their position. Her back was firmly pressed to his chest as his arms had encircled around her waist to engulf her frame, his hands tending on her wounded finger with such concentration that Ren wasn't even aware that he had angled his face down the sensitive juncture of her delicate neck. Kyouko stiffened in contact, her body taut as she could feel Ren's warm breath tickling over her shoulder and his hair mingling closely to her own, it also didn't help the fact that while she was awkwardly rigid in his arms, the warmth that he exuded had a sort of calming effect that she almost forgot he was tending to her wounds.

Her demons also were unpleasantly absent, if a smile alone could effectively immobilize them, had they completely 'died' with just one touch from him? It was ridiculous! She needed to snapped out of this and apologize on bloodying his food! But her protesting mind was held by an almost disintegrating-acidic light that held her down to any protests and submitted her to the actor's arms. It was certainly disconcerting but not wholly uncomfortable as Kyouko tried to silently figure out how to escape from their current position.

If Ren had any words to say to himself now, it was in between brilliancy and sheer senselessness. He wanted to desperately go to his room and sleep the night away and forget he had broken his record of insensibility. The moment he saw her injure herself, instinct came over and he had reflexively took the girl to care for her bleeding finger. But how they happened on such an intimate position was either a blessing or curse that the taller actor couldn't fathom.

It just felt natural holding the petite actress in his arms that it was a spontaneous effect as he found himself breathing in her scent of sweet mandarin oranges and water lilies, his fingers running over her own that sent a spike of warmth in certain areas.

"You should be more careful," he stroke a finger over hers, gently cleansing it.

Kyouko jolted slightly as she felt balmy breath and a touch of soft lips onto her neck, sending a wave of electricity over her body. She tried to shied away from the contact, but her attempt as she turned to face him brought about a startling effect. Tilting her head and shoulders sideways made her intimately face-to-face with Ren, his eyes boring down into hers while his features seemed to darken handsomely under close scrutiny.

The raven-haired actress had seen Ren close up many times. In one occasion when he was delirious with sickness, another during their small play as Katsuki and Mizuki, or that one time he had 'gratefully kissed' her cheek for the wine jello she made. But all those instances were nothing more but intense eye contacts and brief touches of skin made through reasonable circumstances. Though this time, he held her in his arms and time seemed to stop as his eyes deeply stared into her own liquid shocked golden ones, unabashedly dropping his gaze to her parted lips.

Sensing some imminent danger at hand, Kyouko blinked while an embarrassing heat crept up steadily from her neck towards her cheeks and enflaming her whole face. She was immobile and transfixed in his gaze that all she could do was stare dumbly and hoping to regain the sudden loss of her voice. Kyouko remembered this look. It was the same look he revealed to her while playing as Katsuki...or at least she thought he was portraying him, but she wasn't too sure. This look was powerful but not overwhelming, commanding but not so domineering, mischievous though not overly playful. It was a sight that was beyond familiar, in this light of Ren's face, she was completely unprepared!

Breathing in to say something, her eyes instantly shifted towards the cook top and gasped at the forgotten dish crackling in abandon.

"The onions!" Kyouko startled them both and had proficiently snapped Ren into reality as his arms went limp and stepped aside as she nearly skipped away from him to oversee the damage to their dinner.

Blinking rapidly, Ren swallowed and found his hands trembling at the sudden realization of what he was about to do. He had been so close, so treacherously close that all he had to do was pull her close and end the distance with a kiss in abandon.

It would've been disastrous.

Clenching his hands into a tight fist, he controlled himself to breathe deeply to ten as he heard the petite girl shuffle about unaware of the state she left him to. This was far more dangerous than all the last time she spent in his company alone. Moreover, their casual dinners were always centered in acting relations, trying to help each other, but tonight was simply eating dinner together after two years of long wait. Something he could've readily entertained with fluid ease, but the extent of their time apart had certainly brought about the reminder of specific lines not to be crossed. And he had almost carelessly breached the gap if not for her own inadvertence to swiftly change the dense atmosphere.

But in that moment, she had stripped him of his mask, rendering him unawares of the changes in his demeanor.' Tsuruga Ren' was a distant and faint figure in the background as his true self emerged. He could only count in one hand how many times this happened around her and he feared that the worse had yet to come.

She had only been here - mere twenty minutes in his home - and he had almost committed a crime (nearly fifty times counted in his head) worthy of imprisonment. And the fact that she had made him lose composure not twice, but three times in a row was equally frightening.

But was it really wrong?

_"Why Ren, she's eighteen! I wouldn't have thought you'd forget!"_

A distant and the uncanny comment from his manager came back to haunt him as he resisted to slap a palm onto his face.

No, not really.

She was of legal age.

He was only twenty-two, she's eighteen. A four-year age gap was nothing.

The clicks in his mind turned into horror. The barriers had been opened and the possibilities were boundless. It had taken him a bit of time to swallow this piece of information as Yashiro had predictably suggested from their earlier flight, though now, the knowledge came back to him in full force.

He was alone with her not as a girl anymore, but a _woman_.

"Tsuruga-san," Kyouko turned to her companion, worried at his still rigid position earlier as she softly touched an arm and shyly peeked up to his face and instantly panicked at what she saw.

"I..." her eyes widened at the realization at the thought that he might be hemophobic.

"I'M SO SORRY, TSURUGA-SAN! I DIDN'T MEAN TO BLOODY OUR DINNER! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE AFRAID OF BLOOD!"

She fled about like a beheaded chicken, torn between performing a dogeza or calling 211 for an ambulance and—

"It's alright, Mogami-san." he quickly reassured her putting a placating hand on her tensed shoulder.

After her first scream of dread, his face automatically resumed to normal and caught wind of the hysterics that brought almost a grin to his face. Of all things she could've guessed, it would be the most farfetched from what he was thinking.

"I'm not afraid of blood, I'm just," he stilled for a moment, struggling for an excuse, "I thought you've burned down my kitchen, is all."

It was such a lame and poor excuse.

She gave him a deadpanned stare, almost insulted and accusatory, "That's it?"

He smiled uncertainly at her. It was too late to say otherwise, and the look on her face was priceless.

"Yeah...?"

"You've never used this kitchen in your life, except for me, and you'd think I'd easily burn it down?" she was getting a bit put off at his lack of trust as her brows twitched.

"Well," he smiled sheepishly, feeling the tension lift from their playful banter, "Your chances of burning down my kitchen are higher since you're the one cooking..."

"At least I'd burn it down while cooking something complicated, you'll probably bring the whole complex into flames by just boiling water!" she huffed good naturedly and turned back on her cooking.

Chuckling, he conceded defeat as he shook his head, but noticed the still swelling and slightly bleeding skin on her fingers and frowned again. "Your wound..."

"Ah yeah, it'll be fine," she blushed, nearly forgetting the wound that led to _that_ fiasco from earlier. "I'll just use gloves to cut the meat. Sorry, I'll clean it up."

"Mm," shaking his head in negative, Ren gave her an understanding smile, "It's alright, I'll get the first aid kit."

"T-thank you," she smiled gratefully in return (that Ren was fortunate he was to leave the room), "Dinner will be ready in about half an hour, if you don't mind waiting."

"I'll look forward to it."

He left her as Kyouko's demons, still recovering their near death experience, literally baked at the after-effects of his brightened smile.

Tonight was definitely full of surprises, but nothing prepared them both for tomorrow's unfolding events.

:-:-:-:-:-::-:-::-:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-:-::-:-::-:-:-:-:-:

They carried their dinnerware and bowls of Kyouko's delicious and steaming home-cooked meal together in the low table in front of the TV as Ren insisted his help because of her injured finger. An action to which the young actress pouted (adorably) and scolded him that it was her treat, of course he countered back with a suave, "But you're my guest." And she begrudgingly complied at lost and possibly as a revenge to their banter earlier.

Settling down at the familiar downy velvet feel of his carpet, Ren admired Kyouko's handiwork and could feel his stomach clench in anticipation. Nearly two years in absence of her home-cooked and traditional meals, he wondered how he had survived after relying on restaurant and fast-food menus.

"I didn't know if you wanted anything in particular," the actress shifted anxiously in her seat, "So I tried to do a little bit of everything..." she gestured to the varied dishes and Ren nodded in gratitude.

"They look great, thank you."

Again, if he smiled anymore brighter than the last she wouldn't have the strength to eat.

"Itadakimasu."

"P-please go ahead..."

They settled in comfortable silence, Ren savoring the aroma and exquisite taste of her cooking fit for a king. He had often wondered, that if it weren't for Sho, if she could've lived life without serving or pleasing others, her career might as well be a chef. Something he couldn't decide whether to be happy or upset, as such a path would've never made them cross fates again.

The easy stillness pulled both actors into deep thought, quietly enjoying each other's company with great food, with only the clink of utensils to fill the peace.

Kyouko contemplated on her thoughts before she was interrupted. The curiosity of Ren's admiration to an unknown girl weighed heavily on her mind. She wanted to ask, writhing inwardly in agony as her curious nature would allow. Of course, that would step the bounds, and she could frightfully see where that thought would head...

_"Why do you want to know? Don't stick yourself in someone else's business!"_

His wrath was not something the actress was willing to test just to satiate her selfish curiosity. But didn't he suggest that he would be willing to hear her advice? Wasn't that a preliminary acceptance that he will tell her about his love life?

Maybe...?

But how to word her questions without being overly nosy and prying was making her edgy and it showed on her face.

"Mogami-san is everything alright—"

"Gah!" she jumped as Ren came to her vision.

"Ah..."coloring, she calmed herself and hastened an excuse, "I- er, thought I bit on a chili..ehehe..."

She mentally kicked her head. There was absolutely no spice in her cooking, but of course Ren wouldn't know, right?

"Mm, I see." he nodded, a hint of a smile told her he knew there wasn't any spice.

Steeling herself and not wanting to look any more stupid in front of her senpai she blurted the first thing that came to mind with such blunt randomness that the actor blinked in surprise.

"Who's the girl?"

Kyouko with lightning quick and with a positively painful slap to her mouth reeled back in fear and futile attempt to jam the damning question back to her relentless mouth. All the careful maneuver she planned to stir him in revealing the identity of said girl, thrown in the wind in one careless sentence.

"I-I-I mean! I was just thinking s-s-since the reporters earlier were talking about it and I couldn't quite hear b-because of the noise, and I thought y-you said something and I just—"

Ren broke into an uncontrollable grin, turning into light chuckles after finally he had to turn away and guffaw at the extreme irony of the situation. He knew she had absolutely no idea (given there were so many obvious hints and people who knew) that the girl he was hopelessly in love with was curious of her own self.

Kyouko gave him a withering glare reminiscent of Mio. Here she was pleading for her death case and he just laughed at her like it was the most funniest question in the world. But, she supposed, it was better than having to face in anger.

"I still fail to find this hilarious," she crossed her arms over her chest and waited until the actor composed himself. Although Kyouko had only seen him once give in to eruption of laughter and awed at his ability to do so, now she was just plain irritated.

She was serious, damnit!

"Sorry," he sat up slowly, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes, "I didn't know you were so _jealous_."

"I AM NOT!" she hissed as she drew another bout of chuckles from him.

"If you don't want to tell me that's fine!" she intended to end the conversation, stabbing a potato with her fork and shoveling them into her mouth. "It's not like I'm _that_ curious."

She added in emphasis, an obvious lie that Ren caught on.

"Really?"

She nodded vehemently.

"I'll tell you."

She gaped at him, the twinkle in his eyes spoke mischief.

"Hmph! You don't have to!"

"Hmm, where should I start?" he leaned back on his arms, palms down on the carpet as he cocked his head in memory.

After his laughter subsided, he had thought calmly that there was no harm on telling her about 'the girl' since she was without a hint of clue who it is. Of course, he would alter a few things like she was out on revenge against her ex or that she was an aspiring actress. All this would put on a certain mysterious aura, and also prevent her from getting a vague clue to who it is. It was like telling a fairy tale story, without the character knowing her own face. And, he added evilly, it would be fun to see her react and "try" to give him some insight to her thoughts about the matter. A perfect win-win deal for him as he tried to recapture his audience.

The actress' curiosity was palpable and Kyouko found that she couldn't stay mad for long as she held her breath to his revelation.

"Ah, she was sixteen then I believe," he started, carefully choosing his words. "I wasn't too fond of her at first encounter. She was certainly obnoxious and a bit egotistic of her abilities."

He had to stifle a laugh from the look of dismay on her face, little did she know that that was exactly what he thought of her before.

"H-how would you know?" Kyouko defended herself unconsciously.

"Well for one, she was trying to get into this..."he paused minutely, "prestigious school to prove to her _friend_ that she was not a nobody, while in truth she wasn't prepared at all."

"I met her once on...on the road, miserably walking by and nearly hit her with my car as she trudged along a busy highway. I thought she was insane, really." he chuckled lightly, remembering the first time he encountered her rather eccentric personality. "She didn't like me at first, I mean, who could blame her? I wasn't exactly nice to her in the first weeks after that either, given I was also a bit harsh in thinking she could never get into such a prestigious school with her motive. But surprisingly she didn't give up," Ren looked up into Kyouko's transfixed eyes, almost communicating her thoughts to her, "I guess that was the first trait that drew me to her."

The actress inhaled sharply as his metallic eyes cut straight to her own, "D-did she get into the school she wanted?"

"Fortunately," he dropped his gaze and stared out into the open expanse of the living room, "She did. Whether or not she's still going because of unreasonable motives, I hoped that she's going in there because she enjoys it."

Kyouko bit her lip on his story. It seems like Ren had met a genuine and sincere girl. She was stubborn, courageous and independent, standing up on her own beliefs. The girl seemed...perfect. Perfect for Ren, anyways. But the thought that such a person who could easily sway and hold Ren's heart exists brought about a heavy weight between her breasts. Listening to him describe the girl in fondness didn't lessen the curious weight. She wondered what exactly brought on this feeling and she couldn't shake the thought of—

_'No, Kyouko, don't go there. You can't go there._' She vehemently admonished her thoughts, banishing and locking away the deep and forgotten feelings of her heart. Biting on her lip as silence descended once again, she pulled her thoughts together and poured out her opinion.

"She seems like," a lump almost too thick to swallow was stuck in her throat, "Like a good girl. I-I think...I think she's enjoying whatever she's doing now." she smiled at him in earnest. It was great to see her senpai interested in someone, but she couldn't give him any helpful advice, she was in no position to give any and she would never reveal him anything of what she really felt otherwise.

Ren returned her smile, satisfied at her honesty but a bit curious himself of her own feelings. Did she feel jealous? Did the thought of him with another woman hurt her? These were the questions that provided no answer from her looks alone. But as long as Kyouko remained the woman in his heart without her knowing, then he didn't need any assurances. He just hoped now that giving this little bit of revelation wouldn't backfire on him later or bite him in the ass with revenge, but rather turn into something positive, a clue at least. Besides, the story was so vague, there was no relation at all to the thousands of school girls that she can easily pin one of them as his object of affection.

Returning a smile, he resumed eating, "I hope so."

:-:-:-:-:-::-:-::-:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-:-::-:-::-:-:-:-:-:

Sho's legs shook in anxiousness as every ring was met with another and another and another in its endless suspense. With it, his blood pressure skyrocketed, his eyes gleaming darkly and he was suddenly becoming a vision of a demonic bull ready for a charge.

He had been calling almost seventeen times only to be met with the damning voicemail. And as the seconds ticked into minutes images of the probability emerged into his head to fuel his fury.

_"Ah, Ren-kun, it's already so late. I should go home."_

_"No, it's alright. You can stay here. I only have one bed, but maybe we can share?"_

_"Oh, if you don't mind..."_

He nearly chucked the phone at the suggested image, that the device was held in an almost painfully white-knuckled grip withstood its owner's impatience.

Finally, a click of the phone connected him. His mouth wide open to scream his frustration at the woman who had him on edge all morning only to be beaten by a second.

"Hello?"

A groggy, deep and very masculine voice echoed mockingly back to his ear.

That voice was unmistakable.

His nightmare injected into reality.

Sho's phone clattered noisily onto the floor in a careless snap.

Kyouko's phone answered by _him_.

The blonde's vision bled red.

:-:-:-:-:-::-:-::-:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-:-::-:-::-:-:-:-:-:

* * *

:-:-:-:-:-::-:-::-:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-:-::-:-::-:-:-:-:-:

Why the hell is this fic keeps slipping into drama! Oh, boohoo! I apologize for the lack of humor! This is certainly out of the norm, and I believe I've melted myself on the fluffy sink scene. What I wouldn't give to be in Kyouko's position. -.- Anyways, I'm hoping to pick the humor back up the next chapter with Sho. :] I'm also a bit put off that I've exceeded my quota of 3-4k and now set the bar at 6k. Damnit. But that should satisfy you guys for another _relaxing_ five months. XD

**Nikujuga**: Japanese Beef Stew; **Tonkatsu**: Japanese pork cutlet; **korokke**: croquettes; **saikyou-zuke**: sweet-miso marinated fish

-courtesy/credit to Google under "Japanese recipes"

...I love reviews...:]


	6. Lost Calls

There's another side to you  
That so many adore  
Aside from your temper  
Everything else secure  
You're good for me, baby  
Of that, I'm sure  
Cause over and over again  
I want more

_Underneath It All, _No Doubt ft. Lady Saw

* * *

:-:-:-:-:-::-:-::-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter Dedicated to: Sampung-piso for making me an awesome fanart of 6.8.12.

:-:-:-:-:-::-:-::-:-:-:-:-:

* * *

One hundred and seventy-two missed calls.

Eighty-three messages.

Minute-to-minute nonstop ringing from the LME office phone lines bombarded every staff with questions pertaining to a certain actor and his (now) rumored 'girlfriend.'

By the time a dwindling single bar battery on his _sixth_ phone, Yashiro had had enough.

The president, as much as the blond-haired manager could contain his excitement, had nearly burst with ardor in the early morning (the ungodly hour of 2AM) after reading an advance copy of the newspaper that was set to come out for the public at dawn. It had taken him at least two dead phones as the president talked like a flighty school girl giggling for a crush, at the prospect of his protégé's blooming love.

It had taken him at least another hour to pacify said eccentric president from calling in the reserves to take a search on the now "missing" actor just to satisfy his own curiosity that seemed to be bursting in the seams as Lory conjured possible love traps in his mind.

And to top it off, said actor had _conveniently_ turned off his phone and whisked away to god-knows-where.

Sure, as Ren's manager, Yashiro had taken his share of hard work, filing his schedules, accompanying him in shoots and fending off rabid fan girls. But the worse torture - the one he couldn't feel like sitting back and watch- was the fact that his charge had taken his love interest somewhere and...

Yashiro let his mind wander as wild as the president.

Hopeful at the prospect that the two actors that had taken their time apart from each other, would then realize their love for each other (or at the very least Ren will). But if Kyouko was anything but what he thought she might do, Ren's chances were slim to none. If she was still the same oblivious, anti-love, hell bent on revenge and unflinchingly stubborn...it was safe to say that Ren wouldn't take another step from the senpai-kouhai boundary.

It was enough to dampen his mood considerably, no matter how much the tabloids speculate about his relationship to a certain 'girl.' It exploded his bubble of expectations given such facts as he let out another long and withering sigh.

Just thinking about the pitiful state of having Ren so close yet so infinitesimally far away from his goal, brought a grim and teary look to Yashiro's visage as the thought alone brought a weary sigh to his lips. He just didn't know why and how the raven-haired actor could possibly stay sane after pining for the same oblivious girl in over three years. The thought of Ren so deep in love showed the extent of his sincerity, but from what he heard from the president, Yashiro knew he wasn't a patient man either.

The longer the fair-haired manager thought about Ren's attitude, the more questions than answers appear. From the moment the actor was assigned to him, he was aloof yet polite. He had a friendly exterior and listened to anyone with care, but Yashiro noted that while he was close to others, Ren kept _himself_ away from them. The women he had before he met Kyouko were one time flings, none lasting more than five months. It was a pattern that Yashiro observed from the moment he was close enough to his schedule to see any difference in his attitude, and by then the actor had relaxed enough in his presence to slip his façade a few times.

He was an enigma. A puzzling character in a jumble of unmatched pieces.

But three years ago, the moment Kyouko stepped into his world, Yashiro saw glimpses of human emotions. Ren got angry, amused, worried, content, proud, dejected, protective, and even jealous. All such feelings were provoked whenever her name was mentioned. She was the trigger in his flood of forgotten sentiments that grew day-by-day as he interacted with her.

Although before he took on this job as manager, Lory warned him of who exactly was he in charge of. The president gave a vague description of Ren's background and an overview of his personality, all of which were forgotten the longer he worked with a rather gentlemanly and overall pleasant disguise of Tsuruga Ren. But one thought did embed itself into memory and a face to match resurfaced from the night in Karuizawa when Kyouko withheld the information of her stalker and Sho's inevitable rescue.

_'That boy is unpredictably influenced by the smallest things that matters to him.'_

Back then, the fair-haired manager wasn't exactly sure what the president meant and not only until recently did he figure out the hidden context.

Kyouko mattered to Ren.

Probably even more so than he does himself.

It struck him with such clarity by then that Ren sincerely loved Kyouko like a man does a woman. Without knowing it, his charge was a changed man because of her...or maybe, she drew him out his shell to reveal his true self.

Coupled with such overwhelming facts, Yashiro took everything in his (manager duties) power to set them up with the best opportunities. He lied, bribed, cheated and in occasion helpfully (annoyingly, if Ren had a say) tried to uplift his spirits by adding his own opinion of Kyouko's behavior towards him. Though of course, most of them ended in a deceptively disappointing fashion, one step forward always throws them two steps back until both would settle in the middle without conclusion, much to Yashiro's chagrin.

It was a frustrating series of events to see them going around each other in such a tedious pace that the fair-haired manager was starting to wonder if Ren was a masochist. He understood Kyouko was completely loose-screwed in the concept of love and she was wholly clueless to a point someone needed to illustrate Ren's depth of feelings for her to actually see him differently. It was also the raven-haired actor's fault for being too vague (though he had been quite forward with the paparazzi fiasco) in expressing his feelings. But Yashiro was secured over the fact that Ren will someday snap and do something irreversibly regrettable that would stake his point. Honestly no man could possibly stay remotely in control of his feelings, right?

Not to mention with an eighteen month absence Kyouko had inexorably matured in her acting skills, her features more beautiful yet her innocence was still her charming factor that Yashiro would bet his ridiculous amount of salary, Ren would not be immune to for long.

With such a thought, Yashiro have high hopes that even if the two artists' weren't going to do anything revolutionarily different in their relationship tonight...he could still dream about their cutesy moments, right?

Though thinking of fluffy moments...it was hard to picture Ren with anything but silent understanding.

Grimacing and gawking silently like a horribly-made statue, Yashiro made a face that gave several of his colleagues a worried pause before going about their way and shrugging, quite used to the eccentricities of LME staff. Working for the most unusual president of a company had its own adverse effects after all.

Without success Yashiro shook his head, dispelling the horrid image from his mind as another round of ring went off from his desk. There was no time to think of how Ren was faring (though he had used considerable amount of time imagining), Yashiro took out a box of gloves and set back to work, hoping that wherever the actor was, he hoped the boy was doing a lot better than answering phone calls.

"Hello, LME Manger's office, this is Yashi—"

"IS IT TRUE! DID REN MARRY THIS WOMAN!"

In all honestly...Yashiro would strangle Ren if he ruined his chances, because this was not worth anything he had ever done for him.

"No, ma'am. Where'd—"

"I can't believe it! This is outrageous!"

Yeah, and Yashiro was nearly mad with curiosity himself.

After this debacle, he was _so_ going to demand a raise.

:-:-:-:-:-::-:-::-:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-:-::-:-::-:-:-:-:-:

It was odd.

Kyouko thought to herself a frown marring her face as she bit her lips in deep contemplation while her eyes glossily stared at the dishware entrenched in soapy warm water bubbling with a foamy citrus scent. Her hands automatically gliding and rubbing the porcelain as her mind traveled elsewhere.

After finishing dinner with an amicable end to Ren's description of the girl he admired, Kyouko wasn't able to think straight and it was nearly driving her insane with the intensity of her curiosity. In excuse, she quickly ushered the elder actor to take a bath, admonishing him that she would be quite a rude guest if she kept the host to entertain her while obviously exhausted. But in stubborn retaliation, the taller actor shrugged and smiling a genuine yet lazy smile with a "I would rather keep you company instead." That had the raven-haired girl stuttering incoherently, and blushing to the tips of her ear.

It was bold, yet not unexpectedly so as Kyouko straightened up her spine at the light mischief reflected in his eyes, a telltale sign of his teasing as she glared at him and eventually threatened to leave if he didn't take care of himself first. Acquiescing to her request with a half-hearted sigh, Ren dragged himself towards his room, promising to come back all the while mumbling childishly of her uncanny mother-like attitude before he was too far in his room for Kyouko to throw a slipper at him.

She thought it was a perfectly executed pretext to distance herself (at least mentally) from the actor. Kyouko's thoughts then immediately mulled over his words, trying to piece his story together to form the picture of the girl. Assessing all the evidence, Kyouko listed the distinct impressions of her background.

One: she was sixteen.

Two: obstinately stubborn.

Three: determined to get into a prestigious school.

Four: mutual hatred between her and Tsuruga-san. An implication that both had been regularly acquainted with the other.

Five: accepted into said prestigious school.

Six: she was sixteen...

A full minute pass as the water stilled under her fingertips and tiny bubbles popped in silence as a revelation of her thoughts encompassed her mind at the last piece of evidence.

_'Wait...what?'_

That would make...if the girl was sixteen years old two years ago, wouldn't it make her eighteen by this year?

A halo of light circled above her head as the raven-haired girl made quite a sight with her yellow gloves amidst a bubble of soap and dishes with eyes gleaming upwards in quiet gratefulness for the answer.

It was such an obvious disclosure of events that Kyouko wanted to dunk her head underneath the sink at the thought, or scream in giddiness at her easily equated discovery.

Thoughts from her previous talk with Tsuruga-san as Bo in chicken suit filled her mind. His dejected look, his troubled heart and his weary countenance all spoke of his forbidden love with an underage girl (though she quickly justified that age really doesn't matter if one is in love). Now it all made sense, Tsuruga Ren suffered insecurity of being labeled a pedophile (or something hopefully less severe because of such an insignificant age gap, right?) in front of the media that he withheld himself from claiming the girl!

Kyouko was torn in jumping with joy at solving at least one mind-boggling puzzle, but also nearly cried in horror of the thought that if Tsuruga-san were less than mindful of his reputation would lead to his destruction. The picture in her mind sending shivers of denial and revulsion at the newspaper article not so subtly reading: _"T.R in love with child."_

She quickly stomped the thought away as the word "child" disturbingly made her think of someone close to Maria's age...that was just _wrong_.

Shaking herself from the disconcerting stupor, Kyouko rubbed furiously at the forgotten dishes, trying to dispel such depressing thoughts as she went back thinking of something else other than the disastrous prospect of such an early relationship. With a positive disposition, Kyouko calculated the facts again assuming that the girl was now considered a legal adult. In such a case, Tsuruga-san would be able to pursue her wholeheartedly without disruptions or limitations. He wouldn't feel so insecure anymore and he can easily woo the girl with his charms...

Such a discovery twanged painfully in her chest as she frowned in pensive thought, eyes returning to its dull color and her movements slowed. That would mean...

_'He wouldn't have time with me anymore—"_

The actress quickly gasped at such an unbidden thought as if physically burned, rapidly shaking her head in disbelief. Why would she think that? It was so unlike her who always supported her senpai, yet for her to consider such a selfish idea in her head was alarmingly out of character. Maybe all this thinking was giving her a headache? Or maybe she was steadily going mad out of her stupid curiosity?

Making a horrid face, she was about to slap a hand to her forehead, unaware of its soapy condition—

"Do you need help, Mo—"

"Aiieee!"

...until Ren decided to make another ninja-like appearance and promptly scared her half to death as dishware clattered onto the sink with an embarrassing splash right onto the raven-haired actress, soaking her front shirt and dripping down her skirt.

Ren didn't expect such a reaction as he casually appeared from the hallway and voiced his concern. Truthfully, Kyouko seemed spaced out lately but he remembered she wasn't usually so out of focus. His eyes immediately softened in apprehension, taking quick strides towards the actress.

"Mogami-san are you alright?"

"Uh-I...er," Kyouko colored embarrassingly, noting that her senpai just got out of bath with a towel draped over his shoulders as he donned a cotton shirt and silk pajamas.

It had always been a sight to see him at the comforts of his home seeing that he looks great in practically everything he wears, but seeing him again like this brought a color to her cheeks at his bold familiarity. House clothes always suits him better. Mentally filing his outfit to upgrade her dolls later, Kyouko turned away to hide her heated cheeks, "Yea, it's fine I don't think the plates are broken! I'm sorry for the noise Tsuruga-san, I didn't know you were there..."

"It's fine as long as you're alright. Here, let me-"

"Ah, no it's okay! I got it."

And Ren promptly halted in his steps as Kyouko carelessly turned around to assure him, exposing her drenched blouse that outlined her curves and a tasteful green lacy bra peaked from underneath—

'_Badtrainofthought.'_

A million things had quickly flashed in his eyes that he had to forcibly blanked out any other thought from passing his mind and panic immediately came over him. Although outwardly his face remained neutral and devoid of expression, a war had began in Ren's mind and the torturous decision of desire and logic tugged him mercilessly into action. Somehow, a quick snap of his logic tapped his ego over the fact that he was an _actor,_ and by god if he didn't pull out a miracle right now just by seeing her like this then he was seriously in deep trouble.

Swiftly averting his eyes at the more interesting part of his olive-painted wall, the elder actor coughed silently and tried to still the heat from its travel to his cheeks as the oblivious Kyouko continued to express her regret.

Great, that was his magnificent plan? Glare at a wall and blush? Yashiro would have a field day.

"I'm sorry. I'll be cleaning it up real quick." she smiled up at him in earnest, unaware of her state of dress. "And I was hoping you'd like some tea and—"

"Do you have extra clothes?" Ren managed to ask in a nonchalant voice, beating himself up inwardly over such a completely callous question. Of course, it was quite an obvious question if you further want to embarrassed the girl you love by telling her, _'Hey, it's great you're in my home and all but since I can't stand you walking around in such delightfully wet clothes, would you like a pair of dry ones in order to save my sanity?'_

He could just see her bolting away from him like an expectedly violated maiden.

"E-eh?" brows furrowing further, Kyouko blinked at him in question, Ren's eyes averting hers. Did...was he angry that she nearly broke his Faberge dinnerware that he was hoping to throw her out and not have her clumsy hands break anymore of his things? Her face quickly turned ashen.

Before the raven-haired actress could pay tribute to his marbled floor, Ren quickly amended his statement, (resolutely keeping his eyes above her neck) and a deceptively bright smile was all it took to fortunately distract the actress from figuring out his dilemma.

"Ah, I just thought you'd want to stay, since it's late," he took quick steps forward, steering the obviously confused girl by the shoulders and towards the main bathroom. "You should go clean up, and don't worry I'll finish the dishes."

"W-wait! Tsuruga-senpai!" Kyouko tried to stop the actor's rather forceful tug of her shoulders, in an effort to turn and gauge his sudden reaction. The deceivingly bright smile she received earlier was enough to confirm that she had done something wrong and it was clearly her fault. Although she couldn't think of anything that would set him off (were the plates that important?) and she didn't think he was mad earlier, Kyouko resolved to know what exactly was he miffed about.

Planting a stubborn feet resolutely onto the seemingly slippery marble floor, she managed to push against him and lash out a rather childish, "What did I do wrong?"

Her counterattack took him completely by surprise, cursing himself silently again as his treacherous eyes were drawn south of her neck. What did she do wrong? Absolutely nothing but standing there innocently without knowing she was making him lose his mind.

"How much are the plates?" she snapped back at him, eyes defiantly daring him to name a price far from Ren's perceptive cognizance of where the conversation was heading. "I swear, they weren't even chipped! It's your fault for sneaking up on me anyways!"

If he wasn't in the guise of Tsuruga Ren, all his hard built effort would've crumbled as the twitched of his hand was the only indication how much the actor wanted to touch her, either by strangulation or a tender caress.

But he settled by thanking the gods that at least he fell in love with a woman so completely oblivious to her surroundings it was at least a quick turn off.

"Mogami-san," breathing heavily through his nose and (futilely) clearing his mind, he summoned the last of his acting stand and manage to convincingly portray an exhausted visage. "I couldn't possibly let you stay here without cleaning up..."

"E-eh..." the raven-haired girl's brow shot up in befuddlement. Wasn't he angry about the plates? "But I thought—"

"Don't worry about the plates," he skillfully suppressed a tick of his brow, and relaxed his face to pull in a tear-jerker, "But would you seriously let a tired actor like me take you home?"

Her face crumpled in horror at her inconsiderate thoughts. Completely forgetting the fact that Ren didn't really need to give her a ride home.

She didn't want to become a burden any longer. Earlier today he had protected her from dozens of paparazzi, took liberty of his kitchen, and now thoughtlessly demanding that she be brought home (though she didn't voiced it). How heartless of her to use her senpai after his exhausting trip back home! And what if—she gasped inwardly—what if the paparazzi were still after them? Her mind quickly conjured of the thousand ways fan girls would do to her and the utter shame of Tsuruga-senpai's name.

Her chances of ever beating the crap out of Sho would go down the drain!

Sighing dramatically as he inwardly apologized to the girl at his drawn-out lie (judging from her terrified face), he turned back to her, intending to get to his room, "I guess it's rather insensitive of me to let you stay. Hold on and I'll get the keys—"

"Wait!" Kyouko quickly grabbed his arm, shaking her head in the negative. She was intruding enough in his home already, but to trouble him more out of her own convenience was not something she was willing to let her senpai do. Besdies, it's not like she hasn't stayed over before, "Ahaha! On second thought, it is pretty late. I'll go wash up!"

Nearly skipping towards the bathroom, Ren held his smile painfully until the click of the door.

After she was out of sight and the sound of running water hit his ears, Ren heaved out a heavy sigh at the predicament he torturously put himself through. They all started innocently enough, her charm being the obliviousness to her surroundings was starting to frustrate his already addled up nerves just by being close to her. And here they were in his apartment alone with the girl he loves cooking him a fabulous dinner was starting to turn out as a test of endurance and wills.

He was starting to think these series of coincidences were a curse.

The memory of her transparently soaked blouse clinging sumptuously to her luscious curves, baring deliciously pale skin—

_'And here I thought the cold bath was enough...'_

Pinching his nose with a thumb and an index finger, Ren inhaled a lungful of air as the unbidden thought of playing host to an unexpected stay-over guest filled his mind. Now he would need to find clothes that fit her...

A new slew of tantalizing images filled his mind that Ren, in an unexpectedly uncharacteristic manner lightly banged his head on the wall he was intently observing earlier. He had to composed himself better than this, his mask was slipping, and a darker side of him that was reminiscent of his pass indulgences resurfaced. A flash of pain reflected through his eyes as forgotten memories of his previous identity reminded him of unpleasant thoughts. Clenching his fist in resolution, the raven-haired actor pulled back from the wall and started on the dishes quickly. He focused more keenly on his thoughts, hoping to infuse himself to act nonchalantly towards Kyouko thereafter to avoid his crumbling wall of willpower.

Kyouko was different, he reminded himself. He would never let him or anyone hurt her...

_The rain clouded his vision, blood marring his temple, trailing a rivulet of crimson to his cheeks and down his neck._

_There had been fifteen of them this time just outside the club he left. He wasn't aware, neither did he care that the girl he took for a wild night of passion was another gang members' bitch. In all honesty, he thought they wronged him. She was the one who came to him, quite frankly it was the guy's fault he let the girl astray in the first place._

_Spitting a mouthful of blood, he turned his eyes on the woman huddled in fear near the dumpster, voice dripping with venom. "You know this was coming, don't you?"_

_"I-I'm sorry!" the girl pleaded in tears. "I'm sorry! Pl-please don't h-hurt me!"_

_A sardonic smile came over his handsome yet marred face as he threw a punch against the wall near the woman's cheeks, leaning over her with a deadly sneer. "Don't ever come near this part of town again."_

The memory of those eyes...

Ren gripped the plates to disperse the darker images, his back rigid and arms taut as he willed his strength from snapping the porcelain beneath his fingers. He didn't want her to worry...

Yet those eyes that remained hauntingly terrified seared into his memory was difficult not to imagine with her face.

He vowed - Kyouko would never ever see that part of his past. Even if her discovery of his true self from someone else may eventually turn her away.

:-:-:-:-:-::-:-::-:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-:-::-:-::-:-:-:-:-:

A steady stream of sunlight filtered his room as the actor groaned in irritation. A headache was quickly making itself known in his temple as he rolled over to peer at his clock. Ten o'clock. He slept in and Kyouko...

Ren quickly bolted upright, ignoring the sudden nausea as he planted his feet on his carpeted floor and forcibly waded out of his room to meet the actress. He cursed at the fact that he had overslept and missed the chance to talk to her.

Sure she stayed over a few times in lieu of acting lessons and unpredictable circumstances, and he had always managed to have complete control of himself, but the moment he had fished out whatever unused clothes he had from his closet for her to wear gave him enough reasons to bar himself. It took him even longer to sleep, thus he woke up late.

Ren had apologized first at the unexpected stay, but she cut him off with an assuring smile while shouldering the blame instead that made him all the more guilty of his manipulative actions.

As a man, he really should have known better. From his previous romances, he had never let any other woman wear his clothes or went to such an extent as to act dramatically in order for her to stay (in fact he usually used his skills to get rid of them). But the moment she stepped out of the bathroom, shyly peeking up at him in his overly large t-shirt swallowing her frame as it look like a sleeve shirt and the pants dangerously hanging low to her hips held only by garter strings that refuse to tighten around her petite figure was nothing short of disaster.

After he had instructed her to put her clothes at the dryer for the morning, noticing the blush that stole her cheeks, he resolutely steered clear of any other comments. He preferred that she acted like nothing about the incident and both were glad that that was the end of it. If she was embarrassed, she made sure not to bring it up, and for that he was relieved.

In all honesty, he thought it would be a great idea to take her home in his apartment, enjoy a good meal, talk over their experiences in acting from the past year and basically bask in each other's company.

Boy, was he wrong.

To him it just felt like trudging through multiple traps that made him twice as exhausted from his fourteen-hour flight from New York to Narita. Any man would've easily gave up and submit themselves to their baser instincts. The only thought that stopped him from doing so (fortunately or not) was his memory of frightful eyes and silent pleas.

Without taking up her offer for a tea (for he feared something worse will happen again) Ren convincingly excused himself for the night, blaming himself for being a coward and not wisely spending his time with the raven-haired actress. But anymore of tonight's incidences would break him.

Tomorrow, he promised, _'I'll make it up to her.'_

Shaking his head, the actor headed to his kitchen. It was empty, but the unmistakable smell of recently made breakfast wafted throughout the room. Reaching his island table besides an assortment of eggs, bacon toast and gooey green concoction was a quickly scribbled note.

_Tsuruga-san,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't make anything great for breakfast! I'm running late and I have to stop by Daruyama to get my clothes. Thank you so much for last night. I hope I'll see you again later. _

_Kyouko_

A slow quirk of his lips crept up his face, metallic eyes softening in lighter hues. How could he control himself if she's making it extremely difficult to be _not_ endearing to him?

But a strange sound snapped him out of his musings. Furrowing his brow, Ren heard it again, a vibration. Turning his ear towards the source led him to his leather sofa as he spotted a sleek pink phone jutting out in between the plush seat.

Frowning, he turned over the phone in his hand as it lighted an unknown number.

Curious and knowing nothing could hurt from answering the phone, the actor thumbed the call button and answered.

"Hello?"

There was shallow breathing on the other end...then silence.

It echoed mutely in his ear as the actor cocked his head in interest, pulling away from the phone and back again, "Hello?"

No answer.

Was it a wrong number?

Pushing the end button, he perused through the incoming calls number. It was a blocked call, with seventeen missed calls. How odd...

Was it an urgent call from work?

Shaking his head, Ren shrugged inwardly and pocketed the phone to hand the actress later and ask her about the strange call.

Not knowing that one simple and harmless action of answering Kyouko's phone triggered a disaster that was yet to come.

:-:-:-:-:-::-:-::-:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-:-::-:-::-:-:-:-:-:

"Sho! Where are you going!" Shouko-san helplessly tried to keep up with her charge's stride as he bulldozed out of his room and nearly ran into several people. His face a lividly demonic mess as he made an angry beeline towards the basement parking lot.

He continued to ignore her until the blonde-haired manager finally got a hold of his arm and tugged hard, "What's wrong! Where do you think you're going!"

"The basement." his voice was eerily calm, that Shouko took a step back in fear.

"W-what? But you have a recording this afternoon! You can't possibly—"

"Cancel it."

His severe tone, made something snap inside Shouko. He can't possibly be thinking to jeopardize his career and thoughtlessly cancel a record-breaking deal. Her grip on him tightened, "Sho. Stop."

At her hardened voice, Sho halted, refusing to acknowledge his manager's silent plea.

"Where exactly are you going?" she whispered, dreading the answer that the elder woman already knew.

Finally turning to the blonde-haired woman, a sneer came into Sho's face as if daring her to stop him while shaking off her arm.

"To claim what's rightfully mine."

* * *

:-:-:-:-:-::-:-::-:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-:-::-:-::-:-:-:-:-:

* * *

*Is banging her head against a wall* I know, I don't like this chapter at all. It's seemingly OOC and repetitive and shallow plot! UGH. Although I like making Ren squirm (fuwahahahaha!), I felt that I covered too much of that here. *le sigh* I had two versions of Kyouko's wet scene moment in which I fairly cannot decide which scenario would be more fitting. But since it's harder to gauge Kyouko's reactions I focused (a little too much) on Ren. I'm making things quite difficult for Sho and my apologies if a lot of you were expecting him in this chapter...but that will be next.

I'm really disappointed with the OOC. It's getting hard keeping them in character as chapters go on, (and my grip on humor is slipping! T-T) but I avow to make it better the next chapter. Not only that, it seems that I've been writing about this incident for the past few chapters. -.- I'll move on soon. Also, pertaining to Ren's turbulent 'past' many of you may or may not know, I have a feeling that's one of the major reasons why he wouldn't make a 'move' or anything on Kyouko. Just a thought, ya know, don't wanna spoil anything with the original. xD

Btw, as usual this is not beta'd, any misconceptions you guys can perceive that my bat-old eyes couldn't, please do point out and I would be extremely grateful. :3 Advance apologies if said errors are eye-gouging.

...I love reviews...:]


End file.
